One Love, One Lifetime
by wosao
Summary: COMPLETE! AU If Christine goes back to Erik, how will their lives be different? This is not only about Christine's and Erik's lives, but Madame Giry's, Meg's and other new character's lives changed by Christine's choice. Many unexpected twists. Humor.
1. No Turning Back Now

**Well, I made some changes. Only on formatting. I would like to thank Sam and Ana for pre-reading my phan phic. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sam. You should read hers, Dark Secrets. She is phantomgoddess34. Her story is great. We all know...that I don't own POTO. Please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 1: No Turning Back Now

"What did I just do?" Christine thought to herself. She quietly looked up at Raoul's angry face. He was furiously propelling the little boat forward, dipping the pole into the jet-black water in the labyrinth under the Opera Populaire. "How could I leave the man I truly love?" "Erik…" she whispered to herself, but Raoul had over heard.

"What!" Raoul glanced down angrily and glared at her.

"I'm sorry Raoul. I really am." Christine said looking into Raoul's face, but not his eyes. Without thinking, Christine plunged into the dark water. "There's no turning back now." She thought to her self as she paused hesitantly, hearing Raoul's muffled sobs, but continued swimming back to Erik's lair.

Erik cautiously stepped out of the mirror he was hiding in from the mob. As he walked around, he surveyed his domain looking for any damage caused by the unwelcome intruders. He found very minor disturbances, not more than a few scratches and torn things. "Here Ayesha. Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Erik called. He was searching for his little Siamese cat, hopping the mob didn't kill her. Ayesha quickly scattered from under Erik's huge pipe organ. "It's all right Ayesha. It's ok." He reassured her, as he picked her up. He cradled her in his arms and stroked her fuzzy head. She purred with delight. "I know YOU won't leave me!" he yelled in pure rage, referring to Christine.

"Erik…Erik…?" Christine called into the darkness of the lair as she stepped out of the lake, dripping wet. Getting no reply, she continued to walk around aimlessly searching for him. As she turned around, about to swim back, she thought she could make out a figure in the shadows. "Erik, please come out. I'm really sorry. I really am!" she yelled hopping he would forgive her for going with Raoul. Realizing her attempts were useless, she dropped to her knees crying tears of regret. She let all her emotions out in the period of sobbing. After a few minutes, her tears dried. She stood up regaining her dignity. Then, all of a sudden, her shoulder felt cold. She turned around to see Erik, standing a few feet away from her, holding his infamous rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. A smile crossed her face. As she reached out to accept his gift, he drew back his hand. Her smile quickly left as fast as it came.

"You know me better than that. I'm not that forgiving, that easy." He said with a huge smirk that Christine was weary of. She slowly took a step towards him. She had on her "innocent" look. Erik could not resist her "innocent" face. He opened his arms and Christine flung her arms around him, feeling safe and warm. When she pulled back from the hug, he held out his rose. She gratefully took it fast, hopping it wasn't a game he so "conveniently" always played.

"Erik… I love you!" she admitted looking longingly into his eyes.

"And I, you, Christine." Erik replied. She pulled him closer and locked her lips against Erik's, and gave him the most passionate kiss she could give. A kiss he would never forget. She drew back partially blushing.

"Um… I don't know what got the best of me." She apologized to him.

"Well, whatever it was, I hope it continues to. I really liked it." He said with an evil smirk on his face, hopping that his comment would make her kiss him again. But, it didn't work. He saw her shiver, an wrapped his arm around her cold body. "You," he said poking her arm, " Need to change before you get sick." He pushed her towards her bedroom.

"Oui, Master." Christine replied with a huge grin on her face. She walked into the room and closed the door. Erik leaned against the wall with a smirk. Master. He liked the sound of it. Maybe he could get used to that. Christine went to the closet, full of dresses and other articles of clothing. Amidst the clothing she found a beautiful low cut, blue velvet dress. The cut was a little low for her liking, but decided to wear it anyway. She stripped of her soaking wet clothes and put on fresh ones. Feeling much better, she stepped out of the room, where Erik was still leaning against the wall.

"You look radiant, mademoiselle." He said taking her hand and bringing to his lips. "Shall we sing one song for old time's sake?"

Instead of replying, she grabbed his hand in hers and led him to his organ. There, they both sat down on the bench. Erik started playing the song 'Think of Me'. She started singing.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. _

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while, please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that once again, you long to take you heart back and be free._

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me._

Then, Erik picked up from where she left off.

We never said our love was evergreen,

_Or as unchanging as the sea._

_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,_

_Don't think about the way, things might have been._

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking, silent and resigned._

Christine, then picked up a duet with Erik.

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days,_

_Look back on all those times,_

_Think of the things we'll never do._

_There will never be a day,_

_When I won't think of you._

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons, so do we._

_But please promise me that sometimes, you will think... of me!_

When the music ended, Erik had a huge smirk on his face. He had forgotten how well their voices blended together. But, now, they were one again. Christine let out a huge yawn. Erik then realized how tired they both were. He raised his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently. "Now," Erik said fatherly, "Off to bed with you." Gratefully, they both rose from the bench. There he led her to her room. She didn't change from her dress because she was too tired from the day's events. Erik tucked her in, and sang her to sleep.

_Night time sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses,_

_Abandon their defenses…_

He kissed her cheek, and closed the door softly before he left the room. He walked back into his room. He strolled over to his coffin, and took off his mask. He stared at it for a few moments and put it down on the table beside his coffin. He took off his shoes and shirt, and then slipped into his bed. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	2. It Will Make Sense at the End

**Hey. I was gonna put this up sooner, but my computer restarted when I was writing it. Stupid Computer. Well, the song in this chapter is from the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarrron. This will be one of the few times I will put a disclaimer, because we all know we don't own it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, Erik, Christine, Meg, etc. I also don't own the song in this chapter. It is from the movie Spirit. It is not my work. (The song)**

* * *

Chapter 2: It Will Make Sense at the End

Christine woke to a familiar tune. The tune of 'Masquerade'. It came from Erik's precious monkey music box. She had not noticed it before. The soft sound calmed her. The previous day's events were very fuzzy in her mind. What had happened? All she knew was that she felt very safe the way she was in the bed. Deciding she should get up, she turned her head to her left an opened her eyes. There she saw a red rose with a black satin ribbon tied around the stem and a note. She took both things in her hand and sat up. She brought the rose up to her nose to bring in his fragrance. She then put the rose aside, and studied the note. On the envelope, it was addressed:

_To: My Dear Christine_

'My Dear' She could get used to that title. Her smile widened. Playing with his humor, she decided to read the mysterious note. She turned the envelope over to see a red wax skull smiling at her. She took her time opening the note, making sure not to tear any part of it. To herself, she read:

_Christine,_

_Good morning. Because I know you well enough, I know, that you know, that this note is the beginning of a huge surprise. Well, I just want you to know that today's events will make sense at the end, and will all come together. What ever may come your way, do what is in your heart. We need to build up our strength, so, come by the music room, and there I will be. I will have breakfast ready. Also, later, remind me not to forget to talk to you._

_-Erik_

"What did he mean by 'surprises'? And 'do what is in your heart'?" she pondered. "This is truly another riddle, he wants me to figure out." Remembering, that she fell asleep in her dress, and didn't need to change, went over to the vanity to brush her hair. Her normally tame curly hair, was now a mess from sleeping. She looked into the mirror. The memory of her first seeing Erik went through her mind. It had been less than 7 months ago. The tune of 'The Phantom of the Opera', the song they sang when entering his lair, went buzzing through her mind. She started humming it. She continued to hum while she put on some make-up. She went back to the bed where the note and rose was laying. She picked up the rose, untied the ribbon, and put the rose in her hair. Not wanting to leave the ribbon behind, she tied it around her wrist. When she finished the song, she was done. As she opened the door, she could hear a faint organ melody. A song, that she had never heard before. Maybe, it was from Erik's opera he was writing. As she walked towards the music room, the faint melody turned into a developing song. When she opened the door, Erik turned around, obviously hearing her.

"Good morning once again." he said with a smirk, "I see you found my note. Eggs, toast, and jam are waiting in the kitchen. Shall we eat?" he asked, now stepping down from the organ and the bench. He grasped her hand softly and raised it to his lips.

"I believe we should." Christine replied, biding the warning of 'day of extraordinary surprises'. They both walked into the kitchen, where they could both smell, Erik's delicious meal ready. Erik gestured for her to sit down on the chair he had pulled out for her. She gratefully took it. He then brought a plate of food to her. When Erik sat down, she started to eat. "Wow! This is delicious. When did you ever learn to cook?" Christine asked.

"Well, when I was little, being cooped up under this opera house, things got boring. All alone and all. So, Madame Giry offered to get me some books to read from the opera house's library. Some books were about cooking, ventriloquism, weapons, world atlases, romance novels, music, and about 4 different languages, English, Italian, German, and Spanish. I guess, if she wouldn't have brought me those books, then I would have probably asked her to bring me some food, and pay her for them." He explained. He took another bite of toast with jam.

"You told me to remind you about something?" Christine asked and yet stated. She looked confused.

"Oh. Yes. I have something to talk to you about later. After we finish eating, I wanted to know if you could try singing a song, that I wrote for my new opera." He stated and yet asked her. "My new opera is called 'Love of All Things'." When they finished their meal, and put their dishes away, Erik led her to the organ. There, he showed her a piece of sheet music. On the top of the sheet music were the words, 'Love of All Things'. Andbelow it were the words, 'Don't Let Go'.

Erik quickly warmed his fingers up on the keyboard. Then he started playing the song. She started singing the new song.

_I can't believe this moment's come,_

_It's so incredible that we're alone._

_There's so much to be said and done,_

_It's impossible not to be overcome._

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way,_

_Cause we've just met - tell me that's OK._

_So take this feeling 'n make it grow,_

_Never let it - never let it go._

Erik then joined her. He started singing the male vocals. Christine's parts are in ( )

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

_You give me something that I can believe in._

_(No, Don't let go of this moment in time)_

_Go of this moment in time._

_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling._

_(No, Don't let go)_

_No, I won't let go._

Then, Christine had rests while Erik sang.

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul,_

_If I came right out and said you're beautiful._

_Cause there's something here I can't explain,_

_I feel I'm diving into driving rain._

_You get my senses running wild,_

_I can 't resist your sweet, sweet smile._

_So take this feeling 'n make it grow,_

_Never let it - never let it go._

She then joined him in a duet. Christine's parts are in ( )

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

_You give me something that I can believe in_

_(No, Don't let go of this moment in time)_

_Go of this moment in time_

_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

_(No, Don't let go)_

_No, I won't let go_

Christine then took her solo.

_I've been waiting all my life_

_To make this moment feel so right_

_The feel of you just fills the night_

_So come on -just hold on tight_

They both sang together once again. Christine's parts are in ( )

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

_You give me something that I can believe in_

_(No, Don't let go of this moment in time)_

_Go of this moment in time_

_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

_(No, Don't let go)_

_No, I won't let go_

When they finished, they had smiles on their faces. " Wow. Erik, that was beautiful." Christine praised him. " It would be great if your opera could be performed sometime."

"Well, I don't know if any opera house would. Especially after 'Don Juan Triumphant'. Even thought I quite liked that one." He said with a smirk. "Now," he said quite seriously, "what I have to talk to you about. I need to get something first, but meet me in the sitting room." He then stood up, and motioned for Christine to go to the sitting room. He walked back to his room. He picked something up from his nightstand. He gently placed the item in one of his numerous pockets in his cloak. As he walked back to the sitting room he thought, "You're doing the right thing Erik. You really are." When he walked into the sitting room, he saw Christine sitting on a couch looking into the fireplace, petting Ayesha. "Christine. He said seriously as he sat next down to her on the couch, swirling his cloak before he did, making sure not to sit on it. "I need to tell you something. This is the time I referred to in the note. Now is the time to do what is in your heart." She nodded. " Christine, I love you."

"And I also love you too Erik.' She said, "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Because…" Erik partially stumbled on his words. " I want to know… Do you want to marry me?" he asked, as he gently put his hand into his cloak pulling out a rose with a black satin ribbon tied around the stem. But this one was different. Somehow it was. There was one thing different. Around the stem above the ribbon, was a small diamond ring. He had saved up for that ring with his 'salary'. Hopping one day that he could give it to Christine. Erik sat there with a huge smirk on his face looking like a schoolboy who just did an unbelievable feat.

"Oh Erik." She managed to get out, almost stumbling on her words. "Of course I do." She took the rose, and took off the ring from the stem, and put it around her finger. She leaned into Erik, kissing him passionately. She knocked him over backward hitting the couch. He drew back.

"It all makes sense now." Christine said matter-of-factly.

"What does?" Erik asked knowing the answer anyway.

"The note, the rose, the ribbon, the song, the ring, everything does. Especially the song. Those words." She said just realizing what it all meant. "In the note you wrote it will all make sense at the end, and will all come together. An it did."

"I know." He said, as he sat up. " I planned the whole day out. Everything. Even the song."

"But I bet you didn't plan this." She said, making Erik confused. She pounced on him, trying to tickle him, but she had forgotten, that Erik wasn't ticklish. So, Erik having the advantage, rolled over, and pinned Christine against the couch, and started tickling her. She giggled uncontrollably. "You should just give up. You'll never win." He said triumphantly.

She gave in saying, "Fine, I give up! You win." He released her.

"Enough messing around. Hurry up and get your cloak. We need to find a chapel." He said getting up and pushing Christine towards the closet in the sitting room. After they were ready, and changed. Christine in her wedding gown that Erik had made her, and Erik in his best black suit. Erik stood in the boat with an outstretched hand, waiting to help Christine in the boat. When she got in and sat, Erik pushed away from the shore. And that would be the last time they would be in the boat single.

* * *

**Please Review! ;-)**


	3. Parchment Bound With Secrets

**Hello once again. I was itching to write this chapter. We will learn some secrets about Erik. Yes I end with a cliffhanger. Just makes you want to continue reading. If you want the next part, then REVIEW! The more reviews the more chapters. Oh yeah. Sam. I'm gettin' my hands on a copy of Kay's novel. Haha. Tomorrow, I'm requesting it from the Pharr library. I might lend it to you. I want to read it so badly. I'm getting off topic. In this chapter, I give Erik a special talent. Sam, if you know me well, and I know you do, then you could prpbably guess whatthat talent is.**

**Disclaimer: If anyone of us owned POTO, we wouldn't be here writing phan phics. Do we really need this? I don't know. (Starting to babble)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Parchment Bound With Secrets 

"And do you Erik, take Christine to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, until death do you part?" "I do." Those words buzzed around Erik's mind as he lay in his bed trying to sleep. He had finally fulfilled his lifelong dream, to get married, but he couldn't comprehend that day's final events. He still couldn't believe that he got married. Well, it was the good, couldn't believe, not the regret, can't believe. That whole night, he glanced over his shoulder to look at Christine, paused in sleep. That night, before they went to bed, she begged him to sleep with her, and to leave his coffin. She put on her 'innocent' face. He had to give in. So, he climbed into bed with her, after all, they were married. After making sure Christine was asleep, he leaned over, kissed her cheek, laid his head back down, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"What? Ayesha?" Erik mumbled as he woke up to something licking the right side of his face. She wouldn't stop, obviously wanting something. He then guessed what she wanted. "Fine. I'll get up and get you some food, you bloody cat." Erik groaned sitting up and rubbing his eyes. As he stood up on the floor, he called to Ayesha, still on their bed, in Pig Latin, "Omecay.(Come)" When he walked out of the room, she followed. He had learned Pig Latin at the fairgrounds when he was smaller. Most gypsies talked it when they didn't want normal people to understand what they were saying. Knowing this, he taught Ayesha a few commands in that tongue. Why? Because Ayesha didn't respond well to English. He took some table scraps from the previous day's supper and put them on a plate. As he set the plate on the floor, he saw Christine's shadow. As he stood up straight, Christine saw how tired he was.

"Let me make breakfast. You go and get dressed, and look halfway decent." She said trying to get him aggravated. "I promise not to burn down the lair." She placed her right hand over her heart. She walked over to Erik and went behind him and tried to push. He didn't budge an inch. "Excusez-moi si vous svp?" she asked him. He knew what she meant, so he walked out of the kitchen. "Merci beaucoup." She yelled hopping he heard her. Erik was surprised by her actions. Did she even know how to cook? When he reached their room, he put on a fresh poet's shirt, pants, and socks. He growled, remembering that he didn't have his mask on. Why didn't Christine surprised that he didn't have it on?

"Idiot. You forgot to put in your mask." He thought out loud, verbally and mentally scolding himself. He reached out for his mask, and gratefully put it on his face. He quickly swriled on his cloak, adding to his already haunting ensemble. Nearing the kitchen, he could smell something. Not something burning, but something delicious. He stood in the doorway for a minute or two, Christine, oblivious to his presence, continued to set out food onto two plates.

"Something smells good." He said startling her.

"I made some croissants. I also have some jam an blackberry wine." She said making herself sound like the food she prepared was pathetic.

"Well, I'm quite hungry. May we eat?" he asked rather properly. For having grown up under this opera house, away from society, he had impeccable manners. She nodded, and he sat down at the table and poured himself some wine. Christine set down a plate in front of him. He waited until she was seated to start eating. Hesitantly, he took a bite of the croissant with jam, hopping that it wouldn't give him food poisoning. It wasn't that bad. He quickly finished the one he had, and took another off another plate set out. "Christine, I think I'm out of a job in the morning." He said hopping that she would take his hint. Luckily she did. She let out a sight and said,

"Fine. I'll make breakfast from now on." She shook his hand on their agreement. She stood up and started clearing the table. Erik quickly joined her. She started washing the dishes humming an all too familiar tune: The Point of No Return.

All that day, Erik stayed at his organ composing, his new opera, 'Love of All Things', leaving the whole day free for Christine. Bored, she made her way over to his library. There, she picked a random book from the bookshelf. It was a romance novel. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion of why Erik would have a romance novel, but then remembered what he had said about Madame Giry and the books. She went back to the bookshelf to see if he had anymore books of that genre, when she fumbled across a red leather-bound book, filled with parchment. Curiosity got the best of her. She took it and sat down on the couch, opening it to the first written page. In scribbled, childish handwriting, it said:

_October 29, 1851 _

_Antoinette gave me thisbook, and told me that I should write about what happens on a day to day basis. Well, here I go._

_Today is not the happiest day. The day I regret the most, even thought I had no planning in it. This day, the day I was brought into this cruel world 11 years ago._

Christine was in shock. She had never known his birthdate. Why hadn't he told her? She let that thought pass. She continued to skim through it, stopping on some days, and passing others. She stopped on this page:

_June 3, 1852 _

_Today is Antoinette's birthdate. I am rather glad for her. Her being 10 years older than I am, I wanted to do something special for her. So when she came to she me tonight, I gave her a rose with a black stain ribbon tied around the stem. A rose, meaning love, and the black satin ribbon, for my darkness, and yet softness. I had thought of that idea last night, sitting playing a violin that I had 'borrowed' from the last chair, second violinist._

"So that is where he came up with the black ribbon and the rose." Christine thought out loud. She continued to read more. Each and every page unlocked more secrets. So much about his life, that she didn't know, was scribbled in those pages. Flipping through more pages, she stopped on this page:

_July 23, 1852_

_I sadly confess that I had I had to kill another man today. I only killed him because I had to, to save someone very dear to me. Here is my story of what happened._

_After learning about magic in one of the books Antoinette gave me about 2 weeks ago. I quickly learned how to hide in shadows and disappear easily. All just illusions. Because I wanted to have fun, I decided to follow Antoinette around. I knew that she wouldn't mind me doing so. Tonight as I followed her back to her room, one of the drunken stagehands, Bryan Buquet, stepped out in front of her blocking her path. I tensed up. Because we were in a back passage way back to her room, it was dark and not many people went this way, no one saw what was happening._

_He pinned her against the wall. I could hear him mumble something about being quiet and that it would be over quickly. He started to unbutton the back of her dress. She dared not to scream, because he was twice the size of her. I could not control my anger and rage. I could not let that happen to her. I instinctively went for my trusty Punjab Lasso, that I carried every where in one of my pockets in my cloak. I flung it around his neck, and with a few coughs and gags, the thug was dead. In fact, he died quite quickly. I walked over to her. She managed to whisper, "Thank you Erik." I helped her get up and button up her dress, and got her out of the hall. When we made it to her room and closed the door, because my existence is still not known, she hugged me. She asked me how and why I was there. I told her the whole story. She just continued to hug me. I finally really felt loved then._

Christine sniffled. Was Bryan Buquet anyway related to Joseph Buquet? She continued reading the next few days' entries. She must have fallen asleep reading. When she woke up, she looked down to see the book, it wasn't there. Oh no! Did Erik see it? He would get angry with her. Just then, she turned and saw Erik sitting in his armchair looking at the fireplace. But something was different about him. On his lap was the book. He realized she was awake and turned to look at her. "Erik. I'm sorry I didn't…" she was pleading, but was cut off.

"Christine." He said with no real emotion, "It's ok. You would learn about it later. I was looking for it anyway." He said, picking up the book of parchment and skimming the pages. "I missed it. I got it… Oh… you probably already know how I got it."

"October 29th. How come you never told me about your bithdate? Do you hate it that much?" she asked hopping she would get answers.

"I never told you, because, well," he mumbled rather embarrassed, "I forgot about that day. I always tried to forget that horrid date. I forgot it, until you said it just now. Well, since today, is New Years' Eve, I decided to have a small dinner. I did it while you were asleep." Christine was astonished. Just then, Ayesha ran into the small library, obviously wanting attention. "Let us eat." Erik said rather merrily compared to his rather emotionless tone just used before. As he put his arm around Christine's waist and walked out of the room, Erik called back to Ayesha, "Omecay.(Come)" Ayesha obeyed, following at his heels. Christine turned her head towards Erik.

"You know Pig Latin? Owhay omecay ouyay idn'tday elltay emay atthay ouyay ouldcay?(How come you didn't tell me that you could?)" she asked him, also in Pig Latin.

"Ouyay evernay askedway.(You never asked.)" he responded to her with a little smirk on his face. Christine let out a little giggle, obviously understanding his humor. When they reached the kitchen, Christine gasped in awe.

* * *

**Reminder REVIEW:-)**


	4. New Lessons and Big Surprises

**I'm sorry that this one took awhile. I ha a severe writers block, even though I have most of this story already written. Well, I decided to rewrite it. Right now before I forget, I want to thank all the people who have reviewed. I thank you. They make me feel better. Well, I might not be able to update for a day or so, but if I get more reviews, the faster I will update. Oh yeah, if any "d" 's are missing, it's because that key doesn't work that well.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to: Ana, Jo, Alyssa and Sam. Hehe. Enjoy. Please R&R:-)**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Lessons and Big Surprises

There, in the kitchen, was about 4 dozen candles and a dinner for two. "Oh Erik! It's beautiful! How did you in so little time?" Christine asked between gasps, as she walked to look at a giant candelabrum.

"Well, I figured that you would fall asleep while I composed. I basically had the whole day to do it." He said walking towards her. "An it took the whole time. I finished a few minutes ago. Shall we eat?" He pulled a chair for her and she took it. When he had their own plates in front of the right person, they started to eat. He poured themselves some wine and made a toast to the new year. On the table were several bottles of wine. More like 7 bottles of wine. He often drank away his problems on holidays, which weren't that 'merry' to him. As they ate, Erik lost track of how many bottles of wine they had drank. Before he knew it, everything was spinning, and his memory went down the drain.

"What happened?" he asked himself groggily, not expecting an answer. He was certain of his surroundings; his normal bed, the table, the chest of drawers, and most importantly, Christine next to him. "Ok… Christine's still here. That's a good sign." He thought, this time not saying it out-loud. Hoping that water would soothe his hangover, he threw the covers off of him, and stood up. He felt the cold air rush against his body. His naked body. He quickly found his clothes, thrown in a heap along with Christine's. He pulled them on quite quickly. He walked over to Christine who was still asleep. Erik bent over and kissed her forehead lightly. Exiting the room, he went down the hallway to the kitchen. There, he drank a glass of cool water. It refreshed him, and slightly relived him of his hangover. He still felt as if he got hit by a carriage. He sat down on his chair by the table, and though deeply about what happened. He just couldn't remember anything. He had an idea of what happened, and with the given circumstances, it probably did happen. Erik wasn't sure though. After pondering for about an hour or so, Christine walked in looking like she too, had a hangover. She was dressed in her wrinkled dress that she wore the day before, which had also been carelessly discarded to the floor. "Good morning mon ange." He said trying to brighten the already dark damp mood, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was just hit by a carriage. What happened?" she asked, just happening to refer to her hangover just as Erik had.

"Well, fill in the blanks." He said trying to make her think, "Us, wine, dunk, clothes in heap on floor…?" He circled his hand in the air trying to emphasize that she should answer any time soon. She took a moment to think, then, a look on her face told him that she understood. Her eyes, which had been closed as she thought, opened. She look wasn't a look of disgust, but more of a surprise.

"Should I make breakfast?" she asked suddenly remembering that it was her newly appointed job. "It won't take me that long. I think I getting the hang of it now." With out getting an answer from Erik, she got up and made her way to the cupboards. Taking his queue from her, he stood up and said,

"Good, you remembered." When he exited the room, he once again remembered that his mask wasn't on his face. "Aw, screw it." He thought, deciding NOT to wear his mask that day. He didn't know why, but a feeling inside himself told him that Christine liked him better without his mask. Also, for having his mask on for so long, his face had become very sensitive, maybe this would help. He went towards the bathroom, where he them washed his face off. His hangover was going away now. He could walk straighter. Erik walked back to the kitchen where he saw Christine preparing breakfast. She then noticed him, standing in the doorway.

"I added two new items." She said rather proud of herself, as she set some toast out on a plate. "Toast and cheese." Not paying attention to Erik, she put most of her attention on her cooking. Erik sneaked up behind her and stole a piece of toast from the plate, and nibbled at it.

"Hey! You have to wait!" she protested, taking the half-eaten piece of toast from him, and slapped his hand lightly. "Go and sit down. I shall serve you." She had noticed that he didn't have his mask on, but decided not to ask why because she knew all the possible outcomes of that question, either he would just answer, or would get really mad and sulk. Erik decided to obey her commands, because he was hungry, other wise he would have protested. When he sat down, he poured himself a glass of water. She then set down a plate in front of him and one in front of herself. She took a bite of food, while Erik slowly picked and nibbled.

"You know, now that you're my wife, and we're going to live down here, I think that it's about time I should teach you my tricks. Some for amusement, and others for life-threatening situations." He told he rather seriously. "I mean, if you want to, of course."

"Of course I do. Can we start now? Can we begin with the hiding in the shadows and disappearing?" she asked him almost too eagerly.

"Well, sure. Change into some pants and boots. I think they will be more comfortable than a dress. I'll wait for you, then we shall start with the hiding." As soon as he said that, Christine shot up from her seat and raced to their room to get changed. "Wow. She's excited." he thought to himself, taking a sip of water.

When they first started, Erik had to lend her his extra cloak, but after a few days, he made her one exactly the same as his, but smaller. She had taken it gratefully looking in awe at it. She couldn't believe it. Over the course if a few weeks, Christine, then knew how to do every thing that Erik could do. He spent a lot of time explaining the use of the Punjab Lasso, and the sword. He might have gone a little overboard with training her how to use the Punjab Lasso and sword. Oh well, at least with the extensive training in those two areas, she could do great harm if anyone tried to mess with her. They practiced in the various rooms, hallways and rafters of the opera house. Christine could almost hide as well as Erik could. The next day, Christine was wandering in the rafters. She was now in the fly. A series of planks and support ropes. She heard two familiar voices talking, but couldn't put a face to them. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she wandered closer towards the voices, they were in the lobby. Why would anyone be in the opera house? There, standing in the lobby were none other but, Monsieur André and Monsieur Firmir. Why were they here? She could barely make out what they were saying.

"Since the Opera Ghost is gone, maybe we should rebuild and reopen the opera house. It isn't burned that badly. What do you think?" André asked rather happily.

"Well, I guess we could. It wouldn't be that expensive. Hopefully most of the costumes will be intact and hopefully some of the setting will be also." Firmir replied shaking André's hand in agreement.

"Repairs shall start tomorrow at 12:00 noon." André stated. Both men thane walked back out of the front door. The thought of the opera house brought excitement and dread to Christine. Excitement, because she would be able to sing again , but dread because, Erik isn't and was never dead. Erik's temper would be another thing if Raoul is to patron. Hopefully, Raoul wouldn't be the patron, because of Erik still being alive, their marriage, andshe didn't wantto see him again, peroid! She hurried out of the fly system and jumped out of it right by her old dressing room. Opening the door to he old room sent chills own her spine. All the memories came floating back. She fought them back enough to make it through the mirror. There, inside the dark quiet passageway, she shrieked with delight and began running to tell Erik the good news. She jumped into the boat, and started to quickly push her way through the water, wanting to reach Erik so badly. When she reached the shore, Erik couldn't be found. Just then, she saw Erik running around frantically looking for something. He was holding one of his Punjab Lassos and ha on his sword. Wondering what was wrong, she walked over to him and said in an enthusiastic voice, "Erik. Guess what?" He about jumped a mile.


	5. Rendezvous of Notes Part:1

**Right now I feel like Punjabing my computer. The Internet crashed, causing me to post this really late. Just to warn you, this chapter contains a few notes. I wanted to put this up sooo badly. Thanks every one for reviewing. I will have this in two parts. And umm... thanks Marissa, Ana, Jo, and Sam for giving me ideas for everything. Sam, I hope you get rid of your writers block. I will give you a hint of a few things; 1. In later chapters, I will start to torture my characters. (What fun!) 2. Pig Latin will save their hides at one point. 3. You have not seen the last of Raoul. (Thanks Marissa for the idea.) Hehe. Enjoy.**

**Spelling change. I have fixed Monsieur Firmin's name.I had perviously had it as Firmir. If I did have it right and now mae it wrong, please tell me in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rendezvous of Notes Part:1

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Erik yelled as he ran to Christine as he almost squished her in a rib-cracking hug. "I heard you scream…and I…someone hurt…killed…you gone forever." He managed to babble in unbelief. He quickly hid the Punjab Lasso behind his back in embarrassment, and quickly put on a fake grin.

"I screamed because I have great news." She said enthusiastically, "Guess what." She never gave him the time to answer, because she blurted out, "André and Firmir are opening the opera house again!" His eyes widened another inch.

"They are!" he asked utterly awed by the big news, "That pretty boy, Raoul, better not have any part in the opera house or I'll…" Christine cut him off.

"You'll not kill him. I don't even know if he is included in the package. I don't want him around." Christine admitted, and yet threatened. "Can I sing again? I really want to. Please don't scare them off. They will be here tomorrow at 12:00 noon to start the re-modeling."

"And you think I would deny you music? You know me a lot better than that." He said rather sarcastically. "I'll just send them a 'friendly' letter. With nothing 'mean' or 'riddles'. OK?" he asked her slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"You just better not screw up my chances of singing, by one of your childish antics." She said playfully, but threatening. Erik took his arm from around her shoulder. He walked back to his library where he put all his weapons down, which included most of everything he had, a full length sword, a dagger, a pocketknife, an 'extra' Punjab Lasso, his 'normal' Punjab Lasso, extra rope, and various other things he could hurt people with. He grabbed a quill, ink, parchment, and started warming some scarlet wax. He pulled out a sheet of parchment, dipped his quill in ink, and started a note. Not that long after he started, he added in a 'riddle', and knowing Christine would be mad at him for it, crumpled up that sheet and threw it on the floor. Erik then started the process over again.

* * *

8:00 P.M.

The Next Day

The Lobby

Monsieur André and Firmin we're both sitting in chairs, resting from a whole day of work. Then, down fluttered a note, from somewhere up above. Monsieur André picked it up as he stated to Firmin, "Not again!" It was addressed:

_To: My Favorite Managers_

He opened it, and read it out loud:

_Dear Good Sirs,_

_Welcome once again to our opera house. I have written this letter, not to command or threaten, but to simply ask. I would like to start anew. I am rather curious about some future employees. Will Mademoiselle Daaé, I mean Madame Daaé be singing again? And possibly a simple suggestion, it would be best for the 'Corps De Ballet' if Madame Giry and her daughter Meg were rehired. Please leave a reply in Box 5, on the shelf, if possible. Also, if you decide to have Raoul de Chagny as the new patron, I won't be rather happy. Oh, I must also include someone else, she won't enjoy his presence because she didn't marry him. Also on Madame Daaé's whereabouts, she is in good hands._

_We remain,_

_Your faithful servants,_

_O.G and Madame O.G_

"What's with this 'Madame O.G' and 'our'? 'We'?" Firmin asked André as if he would know anymore than he did. "Well, we should do what he wants." André then agreed that they should write a reply right away, started on it. Erik secretly hiding in the fly, with the two men oblivious to his appearance, made his way to Box 5, where he would be waiting for the reply. In about an hour's time, the two men entered Box 5 and on the shelf placed the reply. As they shut the door, Erik stepped out of the shadows, and reached for the note. From behind the curtains, Erik pulled a lever, which opened a secret trap door, and stepped in. That passage bypassed the lake, making the trip shorter, and ended connecting to the music room of his lair. There, Christine was waiting for him. He slowly walked to a candelabrum, and opened the letter, which was addressed to the two of them. He read it out loud, so Christine could hear:

_Dear O.G and Madame O.G,_

_Congratulations! With the clues you have given, we have taken that you two are married. Yes, we have already talked with Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg. They will both be rejoining the cast once again. Raoul de Chagny has, since that night, moved to Berlin, Germany, where he has immediate family. So, we are in search of a new patron. If you are interested in that position, then please send one of us a reply. We would be greatly honored if you were to serve us as that role. Also, as long as you do not bring this opera house any problems in the future, we shall not alert the authorities of your presence. _

_Signed,_

_Monsieur André and Firmin_

The look on Christine's face now changed into nothing really. A face of blank stare. "Umm… Erik, is it a good idea that they know about us?" she asked rather worried about their whereabouts.

"I really don't know." He stated rather perplexed with the whole situation. "I could be a good or bad thing. They would find out sooner or later." He then folded the note into fourths and put into his pant pocket. "Maybe I should take his offer, and become the new patron. Then, I wouldn't have to request certain people to be cast, and I would have more say in the operas. It wouldn't be that bad. What do you say Christine?" he asked her hoping she would let him.

"Well, I guess you could. They know where we live, and they know we're married." She said weighing the pros and cons. "What the heck. Do it Erik. Might as well." She gave the final go ahead. "I think you would make a great patron Erik." She said seductively.

"Oh! Would I?" he asked, then he grabbed Christine and pulled her into a hug.

"Actually, Yes I do." She said right before she pressed her lips against his.

"Thanks. I needed that." Erik commented, as he regained his dignity.

"You're welcome." Christine replied, before she tackled him to the ground. They wrestled for a bit. Christine would roll Erik over, but then Erik would just flip her back. He made sure not to crush her in the process. Just as Christine was about to win, Erik rolled away. "I had you." She declared triumphantly.

"No you didn't. I just didn't want you to lose. It's called sympathy." Erik retorted rather playfully

"Well, then, loser makes dinner anyway." She said poking him on his half-exposed chest.

"When did we decide on that. I didn't…" a look on Christine's face told him to shut up with his babbling, and just make the food, "I normally make it any way." He still continued to stall. Christine then pointed to the kitchen, "Fine. I'm going, I'm going." He quickly scattered to the kitchen, escaping Christine's burning gaze. For the whole hour Erik was in the small kitchen, she could hear him grumble about something. An hour later, he stepped out of the kitchen, he said, rather sarcastically, "Your dinner is served, your highness." He had a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye. When Christine entered the room, she saw a big dinner with a lot of candles.

"Erik. You never seize to amaze me. It's beautiful!" she managed to say between gasps. "You didn't have to make it this nice."

"I made it for the both of us. And I also wanted to. Now, let us eat." He said leading her to her seat, and pulled it back. There, they had a romantic dinner for two.

* * *

9:00 A.M

The Next Day

The Lobby

_Dear Monsieur André and Firmin,_

_We have discussed my possible position, and have come to the conclusion that I will accept the offer. I would be delighted to. Madame Daaé is glad that she will have the chance to sing once again. I also wanted to know if you had an opera selected for the opening show. If you have none, then would you be interested in my new opera, 'Love of All Things'? If you are, I can send a copy of the score to you. Please send a response to Christine, who will be up tomorrow. Tomorrow as in the day after you receive this note. I would personally receive the reply, except that I am terribly busy with my new opera._

_Your pending patron,_

_O.G._

André read the note out loud to Firmin who was standing next to him, reading over his shoulder. "Do we have an opera selected? I don't think so." He asked Firmin.

"Well, not one in mind. I don't want to copy a recent one." Firmin explained, "I suppose we could. As long as it is nothing like the notorious 'Don Juan Triumphant'."

"Ok, but how are going to tell all the crew that we just so happened to hire the infamous O.G. as the patron." He said, "I guess we could just give him a pseudonym. Also wear stage make-up. It works great."

"Yes. We would have to." Firmin replied, thinking up a scheme he could do just in case their original plan didn't work as they thought it would. "We also need to make sure he doesn't kill any more people, and no talking out of nowhere like…" He was cut off and never reached the words 'like he normally does'.

"You mean like this?" Erik's voice boomed from somewhere above them. "Thank you for considering my opera. I will tell you now; it is nothing like 'Don Juan Triumphant'. Even though I quite liked 'Don Juan'."

Dumbfounded, André asked him, looking up, but in the opposite direction Erik was in, "If you were up there all along, then why send a response to Christine?"

"Simple. So you would think I went back to my lair, and not stay in the fly." He said slightly chuckling, "Would you like to speak to me? If so, then may I come down. I can't continue to talk from up here. It is quite uncomfortable."

"Well, as you know, we need to discuss some things. I would not mind you coming down." André said. Just then, a dark figure jumped from above their heads and hit the floor rather hard.

* * *

**I like these bar things. Hehe. R&R**


	6. Rendezvous of Notes Part:2

**Haha. I wanted to post this chapter badly. At the end, I added an exerpt from the next chapter to come. And Sam you'll hate me for this but, Good job on stabbing those high notes. Hehe. Oh well. It's a choir thing. An SMS choir thing. The more you guys review, the more I post. Tonight I may post my next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rendezvous of Notes Part:2

"That wasn't that soft." Erik said, brushing himself off. He strolled over to the two men. The men looked up with fear. Erik had forgotten, how intimidating his 6'4" height was, compared to their average 5'6" and 5'9". "Don't be afraid. I left my Punjab Lasso with Christine. She forced me to."

"That makes us a lot safer." Firmin muttered sarcastically, under his breath. "Right this way." He pointed to their office to the right of them. Erik went a head of them two. They had insisted that he did. Only because they didn't want him to make a surprise attack on them.

"Now, about this opera?" André asked Erik from behind his desk. Looking halfway interested.

"Yes, here it is." He replied taking a thick book full of parchment. "I would tell you what it is about, but I often find it had to put into words. I mean, it would take me forever to explain it. It is just that captivating." As Erik had said that, André had already looked at some of the pages. Immediately impressed. It not only included the musical score, but also all of the script. "So you can read it for yourselves." Erik said like if he had just read André's mind. Firmin then grabbed it from his hands to look at it for himself. He skimmed through a few pages.

"André, I think we have our new opening opera in our hands right now." Firmin announced rather excited to see how it would go through. André nodded his head in agreement. Realizing that this is your opera, I think that it would be best if you were at the auditions." Erik also nodded in agreement. "Will the auditions be in about two weeks time? Monsieur…"

"Erik." He filled in the moment of silence. "And yes, two weeks time would be ideal. I will have enough time to prepare. If they ask who will be at the auditions, then just tell them that a Monsieur Jacques Beaumount will be there. I've always liked the name, Jacques." He chuckled slightly. "I shall be keeping in touch. If you need to contact me, then leave it in Box 5. You know what I mean. Christine has also agreed on applying stage cosmetics for me to hide the right side of my face." Then he stepped back into the shadows and said, "Merci de me donner votre temps. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous réunissions encore. (Thank you for giving me your time. Until we meet again.)" He then pulled a lever that opened yet another trap door.

* * *

One Week Later

"Damn it!" Erik yelled throwing his hands down on the organs keys, striking a haunting melody. "I can't do it!" Just then, Christine walked in, holding Ayesha. She walked up to the organ bench and sat down next to Erik, scooting him over.

"What's wrong Erik. I haven't seen you this stressed out before." Christine asked him lovingly.

"It's the new opera. The auditions are in one week, I still have to perfect the finale, I don't know how many dancers we even have, nor the chorus, no idea for any possible cast, besides you." Erik said going on and on frustrated at himself. He sunk his head into his hands. How could he get himself into this mess? Why didn't he just Punjab them along time ago? He had wanted to, then the opera house would belong to him. But something inside him told him that Christine really would be mad at him for doing that. The idea of canceling the auditions had then struck his mind. "No!" he thought, "I will continue with the auditions and the opera." Then, another idea hit him. "Does your little friend, Meg Giry, sing?" He asked suddenly with strange enthusiasm.

"Well, she sings well. Mezzo-Soprano(Soprano II)to be exact. But, I think she's a little shy when it comes to singing in front of people." Christine answered, "She sent me a note, saying that her and her mother would be arriving tomorrow."

"Well, if by any chance you see her, bring her and her mother, Antoinette, along down with you. I have some things to discuss but tell Meg that she must tell no one." He said looking up into Christine's eyes.

"Fine. As long as it isn't a trap. We don't need another murder on top of your list of three already.

Christine stated seriously.

"List of four, actually." Erik admitted nervously, rubbing his right shoulder. Her expression changed slightly. "Besides Buquet, Piangi, and Bryan Buquet, I also killed a gypsy who held the keys to my cage. He looked into her eyes hoping that they would give off what mood she was in from just hearing that he had killed yet another person. None. He couldn't find any. Only of slight confusion. "How could I be this stupid?" He thought, "She doesn't know about the fairgrounds."

"Erik," she asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't get into one of his rages again, "How did you get under the opera house? I don't mind if you don't want to…" Christine was cut off.

"No, you need to know. You are at all, my wife." He said understandingly. He told her the whole story of the show of 'The Devil's Child' and Madame Giry saving him. She put her arm around his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know or realize it was that bad." She said soothingly, flooding him with pity.

"I never usually liked all the pity Antoinette would give me. Right now feels good and yet awkward. Maybe, this pity isn't what I thought it was." He said just before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

* * *

The Next Day

"Yes! I finally got it!" Erik exclaimed from sitting at his organ deep in thought. He started to scribble on a piece of parchment. Christine ran to the music room from their bedroom. She was awakened by his voice, still, only dressed in her lacy nightgown.

"What's wrong!" she asked him as if the world was going to end that very minute.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just realized that instead of a F sharp, I really need a F flat." He exclaimed this time a little quieter. "Today, if you are going to visit Meg and her mother, I might go along to talk to the managers. And also, this is a little off subject but, yes, you do have a part. And I have also thought of giving Meg a part too."

"Oh. So that's why you asked." She said rather suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I am meeting her at 10:00. Erik, what time is it?"

"It is 9:03." Erik replied looking at his huge grandfather clock. "Come, we must get dressed, if we want to look presentable to the out side world." He stood gesturing for them to walk to their bedroom. In about 30 minutes, they were looking presentable and had also eaten breakfast, which Christine prepared. When heading up, they used the path that they had used the first time. As they stepped into Christine's old dressing room, they quickly hid in the shadows. Luckily, on the west wall of the room, was a trap door leading to the lobby. So, they took that one. There in the middle of the lobby standing were the four of them; Monsieur André and Firmin, and Meg and her mother, Antoinette. As they made their way out of the shadows, Erik coughed to give away their presence.

"Christine!" Meg yelled happy to see her old best friend again.

"Meg!" Christine yelled in reply. They both ran to each other and caught up on each other's lives. With the two women occupied, Erik made his pursuit onto the managers. There, he told them that for sure, in a week, there would be auditions. He also told them of the slight change in the music composition. After Erik nodded and walked away from the two gentlemen, he approached all three females, and sent a reminding cough to Christine.

"Oh. Erik would like to talk to the both of you, in the lair. I don't know what he wants to talk about though. Don't worry. A few days ago, I forced Erik to surrender his Punjab Lasso, just in case he got angry all of a sudden. I also made sure he didn't make another over the time period." Christine informed them, pulling his Punjab Lasso from her cloak. At the sight of this, Meg looked shocked and shot a glance over to Erik, who just stared at his feet in embarrassment.

"Let us be going." Erik stated trying to change the subject and pushed them towards the dressing room. When they got to the mirror, Meg was the last one in, besides Erik, who was waiting quite impatiently for her to move. When she finally did, Erik sealed the mirror behind him. He grabbed a torch from the wall and continued to lead the group deeper under the opera house. There, they reached the lake. The boat was big enough to hold three people, so he brought Madame Giry over first by herself, so that Meg and Christine wouldn't be lonely. When Erik came back and Christine was already in, Meg was still hesitant. "I won't hurt you. If you don't get in soon, then I shall just take Christine across, and make you swim." He said rather evilly with a smirk. Hoping to see the next day, Meg finally gave in, realizing there was no way out. When Erik started to push the boat away, Meg scooted closer to Christine. The boat then, hit the opposite shore. "See. You weren't going to get killed." He said rather sarcastically. Meg's face turned white with fear. "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't even think about killing you. Anyway, you mother would kill me if I ever killed you." Erik reassured her, putting his hand on her shoulder, not really making her feel safer. As he went to dock the boat, the women found their way to the sitting room. As Meg, Antoinette, and Christine sat down, Meg said to Christine, who was sitting next to her on the couch,

"I don't like his humor. It frightens me!" Christine started to giggle uncontrollably. In disgust, Meg elbowed her in her side.

* * *

**Haha. No real ending. Well below this, are a few lines from my next chapter, ****Chapter 7: Underground Escapade. Well, in chapter 8 we learn something new. Muhaha.**

**Here we go.**

"_Take care Erik." Madame Giry said to Erik before she left through the mirror._

"_That Meg, she gets so frightened of me. Doesn't she?" He asked Christine rather amused as they walked back._

"_From what she told me, she doesn't really care for your humor." Christine said lightly, before she suddenlyfainted into Erik's arms._

**That's all I'll give.**


	7. Underground Escapade

**Haha. I just saw POTO again today. Well, I would have posted this sooner, except I have been busy reading 'Phantom' By: Susan Kay. I had to get it from the Corpus Christi Library. That's three hours away from where I live. Well, enjoy. I like this one. The more you guys review the more I post.**

**Disclaimer: I have no idea why I put one. Don't own it. There. From now on, I most likely won't put one. If anyone has any other idea, telling me that I have to put on up, I would just like you to know that I do, know how to make a Punjab Lasso (Thanks Ana). I can make one in about, oh, 30 seconds. Muhaha.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Underground Escapade

"Christine, I hate to burst your and Meg's laughter, but where did you get such a beautiful cloak?" Madame Giry asked amazed by the beauty of the ebony cloak.

"Erik gave it to me as a present." Christine answered proudly, "I almost forgot I even had it on. I've gotten used to the weight." A look on Madame Giry's face said something, but Christine couldn't put her finger on it. "Umm… not to be rude, but why did you look at me like that, when I answered?"

"Because," She answered slowly, "It is in the same pattern of the one I made him. I admire how well Erik can tailor." She looked into Christine's eyes. Just then, Erik opened the door and took his usual seat in his armchair.

"Bonjour. I would like to ask both of you a question." He said pointing two fingers at them, but not to intimidate them. Meg sat up a little straighter in her seat, ready to run if things got ugly. "First, Meg, Christine tells me that you can sing."

"You told him that?" Meg asked Christine under her breath angrily. "Well, yes I can sing. I'm a Mezzo-Soprano, but I'm a little shy in front of people." A gleam in Erik's eye didn't give Meg any clue to what he was thinking, that gleam was always there.

"Yes, yes, Christine told me that too." He said, deeply thinking if he should continue, "I wanted to know if you would like to audition for my new opera, 'Love of All Things', I mean, a singing role."

It didn't take Meg long to come up with the answer. "Well, I guess I could. The part isn't the lead is it? I hope not." She said hoping that Erik would not pummel her for her question.

"Bloody hell, no! I wouldn't give a ballet rat the lead." He blurted out, not realizing that he had called her a ballet rat. She looked a little insulted. "I'm joking. You might have a lead sometime, if you get your voice in shape. Anyway, the lead's a Soprano role, the role I want you to audition for is a Mezzo-Soprano role."

"And the role is…?" She asked rather impatiently.

"Jeanette, Erika's (the lead) best friend." He replied rather annoyed at all her questions, and also for how long their conversation was getting. "And you, Madame Giry, do you, by any chance, know how many decent dancers are coming back?"

"I know that at least 30 are coming again." She replied not really knowing what Erik was getting to. "But," she said hesitantly, "the only reason they're coming back, is because they think you died that night. But you didn't. How are we going to pull this off?"

"The first thing is, that, when I am in public areas, people will know me as Monsieur Jacques Beaumount. Next, the mask thing, Christine has agreed to apply stage cosmetics to cover it up." He answered her, realizing that she would have to know sooner or later. "With Meg, auditioning for a singing role, I need another ballet student that can dance as good as she can, to fill in her spot. I am telling you this, that without even hearing Meg sing, I can most likely guess that she can sing batter than most of the people who will audition. Meaning, she will most likely get the role." Meg blushed slightly to his compliments of her singing and dancing skills. Christine saw the blush on her face, and elbowed her playfully in her side, not sure if Meg realized that she was a light color of scarlet. For the next hour, they chatted about anything, and everything. Christine enlightened Erik about Madame Giry's admiration of the cape.

After a while, they decided that it would be best if they were to leave. No body knew where they were. As they got up to leave, Erik thought of all the passages, and since people were now moving about in then opera house once again, and which were more secluded than others. He decided that they should take the most familiar route, the passageway to Christine's old dressing room. Once again, in the boat, Erik transported Antoinette across first. When he came back to pick up Meg and Christine, Meg wasn't as afraid as she was the previous time. Knowing that if she did get the role, she would have to get used to being down here, because she would most likely have Erik help her with her voice. After being transported to the other side of the underground lake, they made their way up the steps leading to the mirror. Meg had only been down this way one or two times. She tried to note her surroundings trying hard not to forget where they were. Finally, they reached the end of the passage, and to the mirror. Erik walked up to mirror, and turned his back to it, and faced the group.

"I know that you, Antoinette, won't tell of our little meeting, but Meg, I need you to swear to me, never to tell anyone about this meeting, the secret passages, or that you even know me. I've been in hiding too long to let my secret out." Erik said looking seriously into Meg's face, trying to scare her a little. "But if you ever need to tell Christine or me anything, then just slip a note under the mirror. If by any chance you come down here, you must tell your mother first, get her permission, and close off the dressing room. Or more conveniently, you can take your mother's passage. Then if one of heard you coming, we wouldn't get our Punjab Lassos out thinking you would be an intruder. Your mother is the only out sider who knows of that passage. She will enlighten you where and how to go through it if she needs to."

"I promise I won't." She said, obviously creeped out by the way he looked at her. "But, hypothetically, what would happen if I did tell someone, and you hear me or find out?"

"Well, then," He replied with an evil smirk, "I would have to ask Christine for my trusty friend, and hunt you down. Which really wouldn't be that hard, because I have trap doors in places you would never guess. But," He said taking a pause, "Your mother would probably see or hear you fist, knowing from my own experiences, that she has eyes and ears everywhere." Erik shot a glance to Madame Giry, who had on a smile. "But don't worry." Meg who had just trusted Erik a minute ago inched closer to her mother, who she knew wouldn't let him pummel her. Erik then opened the mirror, and let them in though to the dressing room. Just as they were about to leave, Antoinette turned around, and looked up at Erik.

"Take care Erik." Madame Giry said to him before she left the mirror. When she turned around, Erik sealed the mirror.

"That Meg, she gets so frightened of me. Doesn't she?" He asked Christine rather amused as they walked back. He chuckled to himself with amusement.

"From what she told me, she doesn't really care for your humor." Christine said lightly, before she suddenly fainted into Erik's arms. Erik looked down at her wondering if she was still alive.

He was sure that Madame Giry had left from the dressing room for sure by now. He picked her up fully into his arms and ran back to the mirror. Wishing that he wouldn't have sealed it, he frantically pulled the lever, which unsealed and opened it. Luckily Antoinette had closed the door to the room. As he stepped out of the mirror, he remembered that he didn't have to walk in the hall to get to her. There, in the back wall, was a trap door that would lead to Madame Giry's room. He ran over to the shadows, and made his way into the dark passage. He had to slow down to make sure that he didn't go through the wrong passage. Christine now had her eyes closed, but remained conscious. He could hear her slightly whisper, "Erik…" a few times.

"Hold on mon ange. Hold on, please." He begged her, even though she most likely couldn't hear him. When he reached Madame Giry's mirror, he looked out to see only Antoinette, sitting down in the corner of her room. Haughtily, he slid the mirror open, and turned his back to the opening, trying to maneuver his way out, not injuring Christine in the process.

"Erik! What's wrong?" Antoinette asked, surprised to see him, but wondered why on earth, he would see her again so quickly.

* * *

**Haha. Once again, I end with a cliffhanger. I will post an excerpt from my next chapter blow this.**

**Excerpt from Chapter 8: Another New Twist**

_"How long has her stomach been swollen Erik?" Madame Giry asked him, pushing slightly on Christine's stomach._

_"She told me about that a week or two ago. She thought it was just her corset bothering her." He admitted, not really sure if that information would help in any way._

_(A Different Point)_

_Just then Meg opened the door to her mother's room. Erik, thinking that she was a dancer or a stagehand, pulled out his 'extra' Punjab Lasso, ready to kill. When Meg saw it, she slammed the door shut. "Erik! Put that away!" Christine exclaimed, grabbing it from his hands._


	8. Another New Twist

**Hey guys. I would have had this up yesterday, but things prevented me to do so. Well, now I am gonna reply to the reviewers.**

**Thanks:**

**Emily, GoldenLyre, phantomgoddess34 (AKA-Sam), Priscilla23, famous, sbkar, Lizzie Black, riotgirl, and Ferri-san.**

**Ferri-san, for all I know, Pig Latin is a made up language, and I didn't make it. The rules are universal. On type in 'Pig Latin translator' and it show up some helpful things. Thanks Luke for teaching me Pig Latin in 6th grade. I will have my next chapter up hopefully in the next day, or so. Thanks for reviewing, it makes me feel a lot better. Once again, there's another excerpt on the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Another New Twist

"No time to explain." He said as he made his way out, now exposing Christine's limp body in his arms to Madame Giry. He rushed over and placed her on her bed.

"What happened?" Antoinette asked him with alarm in her voice.

"As soon as you left through the mirror, and we started walking back, Christine just passed out. I have the slightest idea why she would. While we were talking with you, she was fine." He stated with obvious worry in his voice, which Madame Giry could sense.

"Let me take a look at her." Madame Giry pushed Erik out of her way, going to Christine, who was still lying on the bed lifelessly. As Madame Giry took of Christine's dress and corset, hoping that she could breathe better, he could hear he mumble something, but didn't really recognize what she was saying. She then turned around to face Erik, her face showed concern. "How long has her stomach been swollen?" She asked him, pushing slightly on Christine's stomach.

"She told me about that a week or two ago. She thought it was just her corset bothering her." He admitted, not really sure if that information would help in any way. Madame Giry then turned around to face Christine once again, rubbing her chin with her thumb. Just then a thought hit her. Yes, it was possible. She felt her abdomen once again, and turned to face Erik.

"Well, from my observation, it's not the corset." Erik was confused with Antoinette's words. She put her hand on his shoulder and said in reassurance, "Congratulations Erik. You will be a father." Erik's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, with surprise. He had not expected the news.

"What?" He asked flabbergasted. He still couldn't comprehend that Christine was pregnant, he was going to be a father, and they were going to have a little child running around the lair. A thousand things popped into his head at the same time.

"Christine is pregnant. About three or four weeks. The child is yours Erik, right?" she asked him, implying that the child must be his, because Christine would never stoop that low, especially because she was married. She was brought up better then that.

"Of course the child is mine!" Erik declared, slightly insulted that Madame Giry would imply what she did. But he quickly got over his recent feeling, knowing Antoinette thought better of Christine. He then looked at Christine, knowing that she would most likely not have changed in the last few minutes they had spent talking. Her eyes suddenly popped open and she gasped for breath. She felt oddly warm and wet, for she had a fever and was sweating profusely. Erik then strode over to her side.

"Erik…" she said breathing deeply, "What happened?"

"Well," Erik said, inching closer to her body, "You passed out as soon as I closed the mirror and we started walking. We brought Madame Giry and dear, Meg, back. And luckily, nothing's wrong with you. Oh yeah, we found out why, you abdomen was swollen."

"Yes? Would you like to enlighten me?" she asked him rather amused, with the little game they were playing.

"Because," he said slowly, taking her hand in his and placing his other, gently on her abdomen, "You are pregnant Christine. You going to have a baby." Christine gasped in response.

"I am?" she asked in between gasps of joy. She then looked down at her stomach, and smiled. "We're going to be parents Erik." Just then Meg opened the door to her mother's room. Erik, thinking that she was a dancer or a stagehand, pulled out his 'extra' Punjab Lasso, ready to kill. When Meg saw it, she slammed the door shut.

"Erik! Put that away!" Christine exclaimed, grabbing it from his hands. Earlier, she had forgotten to ask him to hand over his 'extra' Punjab Lasso, which he had in his hands now. She called back to Meg; "You can come in now. He's disarmed." Yelling through the thick wood door, Meg replied;

"That's what you said last time!" Christine then stuck her hand out to Erik, gesturing for him to surrender all his possible weapons he may have. As he relented, he uncovered a hidden, full-length sword, a dagger, a few pocket knifes, 'extra' rope, and a few other various things he could hurt people with. Madame Giry and Christine were dumfounded. How could her hide all these things in just his cloak alone? But she knew that he had many pockets in that cloak of his.

"You never know!" Was Erik's only pathetic excuse for having the weapons, "It wasn't like I was planning on killing any of you three. Actually, I wasn't planning on killing anyone." He took a short pause, and then continued, "I just feel better knowing I have them."

"This time he really is." Christine called to Meg out side the door, who was still terrified, as she dropped all of Erik's paraphernalia on the bed next to her. This time, Meg walked in. She eyeballed the room to see her mother, Christine, who was sitting on her mother's bed with a lot of weapons next to her, and Erik, who was rather upset, with his arms folded across his chest.

"I thought you said you took away his weapons in the beginning." Meg asked as she walked to Christine, making sure to avoid Erik, who was distraught.

"I thought I did too." She answered with question in her voice.

"As glad as I am to see you, how come you're here? We just saw you." She asked waiting impatiently for an answer. Christine was just about to answer when Erik cut her off;

"Well," he took a short pause, "Christine should rather not explain for she has been knocked out most of the time." Meg eyed him suspiciously. "After I closed the mirror to the dressing room, she collapsed, so, I brought her to your mother." He could see the worry on her face, thinking that he had hurt her in some way, so he added to his explanation, going off topic; "And you really should learn that I won't hurt anything innocent and weak. Now, would I? Just to warn you, as you mother had learned, I am very, well how do you say…crude, when talking to other people. I let my anger get the better half of me sometimes. And sometimes, you may get afraid by my jokes or humor, but I rarely do them. And for the last time or so, I wouldn't hurt anything, especially you, for I have already given you the reason why." He said with a smirk, looking at Antoinette. Meg remembered what he had put as his reason; 'Your mother would kill me, if I ever killed you.' She shuttered at the thought.

"Now, if you excuse us, we must get ready for tomorrow. You too, Meg should prepare. For you have a big day." Erik said, as he helped Christine up and put on her dress, not bothering to put on her constricting corset. He reluctantly retrieved his weapons, happily felling their smooth coldness. As Christine waited by the mirror, he walked over to Madame Giry and took her hand and kissed it. "Once again, you have helped me in my time of need." With that said, he opened the mirror, and both of them made their way, once again, back to the darkness and safety of the lair.

* * *

"Do I have to audition?" Meg asked her mother, whining.

"You should. Erik would be rather disappointed. He believes that you can do it. Usually, when he thinks that something can be accomplished, it most likely can." Madame Giry responded, "Besides, you don't know what kind of action Erik would take if you don't." Meg shuttered.

"Mother, you are beginning to sound a lot like him." She said skeptically, "Why did Christine faint? It sounded like he was going to explain that, but got side tracked."

"Christine is pregnant." He mother told her, with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for them!" Meg yelled, hopping up and down with joy. She could not contain her glee. She wanted to run and congratulate them, but decided against it. They needed their rest. Meg would have to wait until the auditions to talk to them.

* * *

**Here it is… my chapterly excerpt. From Chapter 9.**

_Chapter 9: A Tedious Audition_

_Erik cringed when a person auditioning, hit a wrong note. "Stop!" Erik yelled, trying to catch the singer's attention._

_"Ok. Next… Carlotta." Erik yelled, telling her to get her butt on the stage and sing. He once again reminded himself why he had let her audition, "She will be cast as Ericka's mother, who is evil. That fits her personality perfectly." The music started. He didn't pay attention to her voice, because after all those long years in hiding, he had heard her enough. He was in total hell for all those years, and the five minutes she sang._


	9. A Tedious Audition Part:1

**Hey guys. It took me a long time to type this one. Almost 6 pages long. Right now I'm listening to my 100 legaldownload of 'Heaven on their Minds', from 'Jesus Christ Superstar'. Well, as for the name of the character in the opera, Ericka, I didn't come up with the name, but my friend Jo did. It has nothing to do with Erik, or his life. I decided to put this in a two part thingie. The opera Erik wrote, was really written by Jo. I named a character after her in dedication, Jeanette. Anyway, in the next chapter, I decided to add some new peoples. People named after my friends. Well, this one contains a lot of lyrics. More like two songs. Here are the credits for the songs:**

**'Come What May' from: Moulin Rouge**

**'Here I Am (Finale)' from: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Tedious Audition Part:1

Erik cringed when a person auditioning, hit a wrong note. "Stop!" Erik yelled, trying to catch the singer's attention.

"Ok. Next… Carlotta." Erik yelled, telling her to get her butt on the stage and sing. He once again reminded himself why he had let her audition, "She will be cast as Ericka's mother, who is evil. That fits her personality perfectly." The music started. He didn't pay attention to her voice, because after all those long years in hiding, he had heard her enough. He was in total hell for all those years, and the five minutes she sang. He had to shut her up. "Ok. Thank you. That's enough." He said already with a growing headache, "You will be perfect for Ericka's mother. Come back tomorrow for your script and rehearsals." She looked upset for getting an inferior role, to her standards, and stopped off the stage. "Next." It was Christine's turn. As she stepped onto the stage, he sat up straighter, eager to hear her. "Madame Daaé, please sing, 'Come What May'." She started from the female vocals:

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,_

_It all revolves you._

_And there's no mountain too high,_

_No river too wide._

_Sing out this song,_

_And I'll be there, by your side._

_Storm clouds may gather, _

_And stars may collide._

_But I love you, I love you,_

_Until the end of time._

_Oh, come what may, come what may._

_I will love you,_

_Until my dying day._

_Oh, come what may, come what may._

_I will love you, I will love you._

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_Come what may._

_Come what may._

_I will love you,_

_Until my dying day._

"Brava, Brava, Bravissimi!" He cheered. Christine beamed with pride, for not missing any notes. She had sung it perfectly. "Congratulations, Madame Daaé, you will be our new Ericka." Then he stood up and walked onto the stage. "Come back tomorrow, to get your script and the rehearsals.

"Merci, Monsieur Beaumount." She said as she curtsied slightly, "I would be honored to be your Ericka." She was about to hug him, But remembered about the stage cosmetics and that they aren't 'husband and wife' in front of other people.

"Now," He announced, clapping his hands together, to get attention, "the auditions for Jeanette. Clear the stage." He went back to his seat, and listened to about 5 other Mezzo-Sopranos sing. The majority of them, screwing up a note or two, automatically canceling them out of consideration of the part. Meg was the last person to audition. The person before her, Jazmin, sang almost perfectly. Meg was obviously nervous as she walked up to the middle of the stage. Before she sang, Erik tried to use his fake 'telepathic powers' to tell Meg, "Don't screw up. You can do it. Just sing it perfectly." His 'powers' must have worked, because when the music started, she sang perfectly. He voice was as clear as crystal. She sang beautifully, on pitch and with so much emotion. She truly gave it her best, and they both knew that. When she had finished, both of them had on huge grins. Erik stood up, to announce his choice. "It was a tough decision, but, I have decided to cast… Meg Giry as Jeanette. Congratulations. Like everyone else, please come by tomorrow to pick up your script. Thank you everyone for auditioning. You are all dismissed."

Meg ran to Christine and gave each other a hug. They both stated babbling about how well each other sang. As Erik let the women talk, he went over to the managers, who were at stage left, to affirm the cast members. He would have to return the next day to audition the males, for the parts of Pierre and Pierre's father, the two lead male roles. The role of Pierre was a tenor, and the one of his father was a bass. Luckily, the auditions wouldn't last long, and they would be able to rehearse the fist scene or two. Realizing that he had spent about fifteen minutes talking to Monsieur André and Firmin, he hurried back to the stage, but they weren't there. He searched the first place where he thought they might be at, and found the door open. There, in the dressing room, was Meg, with her back to the door, and Christine, who were still talking.

There, he sneaked behind Meg, gesturing to Christine, who had seen him, not to alert Meg of his presence. He slowly raised his hands and gently placed them down onto Meg's shoulders. She got terrified, and screamed in a high pitched voice. Christine and Erik were enjoying themselves and laughing hard. "Erik!" She said catching her breath, "That's not funny! And you two, Christine. That scared me." She then pointed to Christine who then, doubled over in laughter. "By the way, congratulations on the baby you two. My mother told me last night." Erik then regained his composure.

"Well, I'm sorry I sacred you Meg. And also thank you for the congratulaions. Christine," He said between chuckles, "we need to be going. I told you that we would work on your part more. Meg, I would love it if you would come down. But not right away. I think you might be too big of a distraction for someone." He eyed Christine.

"Of course." Meg replied, looking at Christine, "Would I be able to come in about an hour or so? My voice could use some training."

"Why not." Erik said, "Just ask your mother, and she will show you the trap door in her room. For this room is about to be occupied by someone. It wouldn't be safe." Just then Erik, shut the door to the dressing room, and opened the mirror. They both stepped inside and walked the long path to the lake. When they reached, the other side of the lake, they made their way towards the organ. Erik really wished that he had a piano not only an organ. The organ's notes were more solemn, and dreary, while the piano's notes were lively and happier. Not to mention, it is easier to sing to a piano, not an organ. "Here we go."

He said as he handed Christine her script. It was at least 100 pages long. It wasn't foreign to her, for she ha seen it while it was in progress. As Erik warmed up his fingers, she looked over her notes; the range was a high B to a G in the Bass clef. A huge range for a Soprano. He started 'Come What May' with a two-measure intro. For an hour or two, they were lost in a world of music, and music alone. Nothing, while in that world, would wake them out of it, it had cast its spell. That spell will also full upon Meg.

* * *

"Mother, Erik and Christine wanted me to do down, to have a lesson, and to look over my script. And you know, the asking permission, and the trap door, so… Can I go?" Meg asked her mother overly eager. It had already been at least two and a half-hours, and Erik had said in about an hour or so, and that time had already happened. He mother put down her cross-stitch project.

"Of course you may go. But, you can only stay for two hours. Any longer and I shall go down and get you. I know where it is, and I know many paths too." She replied warning Meg not to goof around down there. She stood up and led Meg to the left corner of the room, Madame Giry's room. There, she explained to Meg, "You just have to slide your hand down the corner groove, until you reach a small bump. Press slightly harder on it, and the trap door will open, some bricks will slide, and walk in. This path leads you to the music room, where they will most likely be. Whatever you do, walk straight, don't turn, or you might end up in The Torture Chamber. Here," she said, going to a table and picking up a lit candle, "take this with you. Don't let it blow out. Good luck. I shall get Erik to come and find you if you don't happen to return." With that said, Meg stepped into the dark tunnel and the door behind her closed. The passageway was pitch black except the little light the candle gave. It smelled of must, and was very hard to breathe in. Following her mother's directions, she walked straight, and never turned. About 15 minutes later, she reached the music room. As she opened the trap door, Erik and Christine turned around to face her.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Erik said with a gleam, "It's a good thing you didn't find the Torture Chamber. Come here to get your script and we shall start soon." With that said, she walked to the organ, and Erik handed her script. As she looked through the music, she noticed her range was a high G to an E in the Bass clef. A little lower than a normal Mezzo-Soprano range, but Meg could do it. Erik started to play the song. Her only solo in the performance. From when Jeanette first meets Ericka.

_Here I am,_

_This is me._

_I come into this world so wild and free._

_Here I am,_

_So young and strong,_

_Right here in the place where I belong._

_It's a new world,_

_It's a new start,_

_It's a life with a beating of a young heart._

_It's a new day,_

_It's a new plan,_

_And it's been waiting for me._

_Here I am._

_Here I am,_

_I've just begun,_

_And after all this time my time has come._

_Here I am,_

_Still going strong,_

_Right here in the place where I belong._

_It's a new world,_

_It's a new star,_

_It's alive with the beating of a young heart._

_It's a new day,_

_It's a new plan,_

_And it's been waiting for me._

_Here I am._

_Here I am._

_Here I am._

_Waiting for me._

_Here I am,_

_This is me,_

_There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be._

_Here I am,_

_So young an strong,_

_Right here in the place where I belong._

_It's a new world,_

_It's a new start,_

_It's alive with the beating of a young heart._

_It's a new day,_

_It's a new plan,_

_It's been waiting for me._

_Here I am._

_It's a new world,_

_It's a new start,_

_It's alive with a beating of a young heart._

_It's a new day,_

_It's a new plan,_

_It's been waiting for me._

_Here I am._

_Here I am,_

_Oh right next to you,_

_And suddenly the world is all brand new._

_Here I am, Here I am,_

_I'm gonna stay._

_Now there's nothing standing in my way._

_Oh Here I am._

_Here I am._

_This is me_.

She sang well, but Erik wasn't satisfied. "You need to have more breath support. With out any, you can't sing correctly. When you sing, you must tighten you stomach muscles." He said, "Sing measure 50."

"_It's a new day, It's a new start,_" She sang, when suddenly in the middle of it, Erik pressed hard against her stomach, causing her to tighten the muscles. With that done, it made her pitch and clarity adjust. "Wow. I sounded better." She said, thanking him in a way for basically punching her in her stomach.

"See. I told you; all you have to do is tighten your abdominal muscles. Tomorrow at the rehearsal, we are only going to practice scene 1 and possibly 2. Let's go over those. You two, take your normal lines, and I'll take all the extra lines." He said, as he stood up from the organ bench, and walked to the center of the room.

(These are only little clips of the scenes)

Ericka (Christine): _Mother. Why must I get married? I still don't see._

Ericka's Mother (Erik):_ We shant let them have the country!_

(Upset, she walks to her room, closes the door, and stares out the window onto the street.)

Ericka: _Why can't I be the same as everyone else? _(Her door is knocked.)

Jeanette (Meg): _It's me, Jeanette. Open please?_

Ericka:_ Oh my. _(She opens the door, and seats her down.)

Jeanette:_ You look sad, what's the matter._

Ericka:_ Tonight I shall meet Pierre. But not like I care. This is arranged. For I am only nineteen. I can't do it._

Jeanette:_ Well, how does he look? Maybe you might change your mind._

Ericka:_ How am I to know? All I do know is that he is twenty-three. _(They continue chatting, Scene is changed to Pierre's house.)

Pierre (Erik): _Who is this Ericka? Who is she?_

Pierre's Father (Erik): _The Viscount's daughter. You must marry her. We shant let them have the country! _

Pierre:_ I still don't understand. I've never even seen her. This isn't fair!_

Pierre's Father: _Why are you complaining. They happen all the time. No one really cares! You shall meet her in the next day._

Pierre: _Fine! I will meet her. I'll do as you say. _(The curtain closes. Scene is of the next day, and is in the woods. There we see Pierre and Ericka. They obviously meet.)

Pierre: _By any chance, are you Ericka?_

Ericka:_ Are you by chance, Pierre? _(He bows.)_ I see! _(Liking the way he looks.)

Pierre:_ Were you looking for someone handsome? You're most likely not looking at me._

Ericka:_ You're everything I wanted and more. I just didn't think an arranged meeting would end up like this._

Pierre:_ The only reason why my father wanted me to marry was:_

Ericka/Pierre:_ We shant let them have the country!_

Pierre:_ Now, I have another reason. I can't believe this. I think I'm in love._

(I wouldn't give away the next song.)

For during that time, Erik, Christine and Meg were uninterrupted, in their world of music and singing. Well, the only interruption would be Christine or Meg, giggling at Erik, who had to ask his character a question, and then answer it, himself. For the two hours were almost elapsed. "Meg, I think your two hours are almost up. You have done great." Erik praised her, "Take your script with you. You may want to look over it tonight. Be ready for tomorrow, and drink a lot of fluids. It won't be like dance rehearsals. It will be a lot different." Then, he and Christine showed her how to open the trap door from the inside of the lair. Sliding your hand down the corner of the wall next to the wall with the door. The same wall she came into first. The same mechanism as in her mother's room. She took her script and a lit candle and made her way back to her mother's room. In another 15 minutes she made it back. Antoinette was sitting on her bed, reading a book. As Meg stepped into the room, Madame Giry looked up from her book.

"I was just about to go get Erik. But, you made it in time." She said, "You need to get to bed. As you probably been reminded many times, I will repeat it, you have a big day tomorrow. You need to get your rest. Remember, singing rehearsals aren't like our dancing ones." Meg then walked out of her mother's room and down the hall to her's.

* * *

**Here is** **my chapterly excerpt. **

_Chapter 10: A Tedious Audition Part:2_

_As Javier stepped onto the stage, Erik knew that he had the right talent to be cast as Pierre. Now he just needed him to sing. The orchestra started and he started to sing, __'Don't Let Go'._

_"Congratulations, Javier," Erik praised, "You shall be our new Pierre. Come to me to pick up your script. Rehearsals are in about an hour. You need to look over it." Javier then walked over to Erik and got his script, before he left, he bowed to Erik_

**That's all I'll give. My friends that I add are; Lauren, Marissa, and Ana. I hope y'all like the next one. It will have lyrics in it, and it should be long.**

**Please R&R.**


	10. A Tedious Audition Part:2

**Yay, I finally got it up. This is a long one, 8 pages on Microsoft Word. Well, I introduce new characters, Lauren, Marissa, and Ana. Many things unfold here in this chapter. Pay attention to things, because in later chapters, some information in this chapter will be needed later. Um… I hope you like it. I should have my next chapter up in a few days. Now, getting off topic, they are auctioning off things from the movie. The Phantom's cape is now for either (I don't know which way the US dollar to GB pound is but I know it is 2:1) $3,000 US dollars, or $1,500 US dollars. Currently in pounds it is GBP 2,272. Well, Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Tedious Audition Part:2

Another day has once again come. For Erik that means a day of dreaded auditions, a tedious rehearsal, and horrible singers. While he was above ground, he looked at the audition lists for both Pierre and his father, Armand. Pierre's role was of a tenor and Armand's of a bass. The auditions would start in a few minutes, a soon as he took his seat and called the first person, so he did. First, it would be the three young men trying out for the part of Pierre, and four for the role of Armand.

"First," He said, calling the singers to order, "will be Jacob, auditioning for Pierre. Take your places on either, stage right or stage left." He once again took his seat and Jacob walked onto the middle of the stage, Monsieur Cardenas, the music director, who took place of Monsieur Reyer, who retired after 'Don Juan', started playing the music. He hit wrong notes one after each other, rarely hitting a right note. Erik dismissed him, and gestured for the next person to come on. His name was Scott. While he sang, you could hear his slight German accent, but he would have to do, if the last person couldn't sing Pierre's part well. When Scott walked off the stage satisfied, Javier, the last person, came on. As he stepped onto the stage, Erik knew that he had the right talent to be cast as Pierre, for Erik had previously heard him sing the year earlier. The orchestra played and he sang his parts in, 'Don't Let Go'.

_You give me something that I can believe in._

_Go of this moment in time._

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling._

_No, I won't let go._

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul,_

_If I came right out and said you're beautiful._

_Cause there's something here I can't explain,_

_I feel I'm diving into driving rain._

_You get my senses running wild,_

_I can 't resist your sweet, sweet smile._

_So take this feeling 'n make it grow,_

_Never let it - never let it go._

_You give me something that I can believe in._

_Go of this moment in time._

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling._

_No, I won't let go._

_You give me something that I can believe in._

_Go of this moment in time._

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling._

_No, I won't let go._

Erik was astonished with how well he sang it.

"Congratulations, Javier," Erik praised him out loud, "You shall be our new Pierre. Come to me to pick up your script. Rehearsals shall be in one hour. You need to look over it." Javier walked over to him and got his script, before he left, he bowed to Erik. "Ok, I need everyone else auditioning to come onto the stage." He called shooing everyone except for four men. Because there was no real 'solo song' for Armand, Erik decided to make them sing a few scales and exercises; the D minor scale, the G major scale, the regular solfege scale (Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, Do), and a solfege exercise.

After the first two people, who Erik had eliminated, there was only the last two people, Jerrod and Joshua. Jerrod walked onto the stage and sang his two scales. Then he continued with the solfege;

_Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, Do. Do, Ti, La, Sol, Fa, Mi, Re, Do._

He took a short pause and then continued with;

_Do._

_Do, Re, Do._

_Do, Re, Mi, Re, Do._

_Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Mi, Re, Do._

_Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, Fa, Mi, Re, Do. _

_Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Sol, Fa, Mi, Re, Do._

_Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, La, Sol, Fa, Mi, Re, Do._

_Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, Do, Ti, La, Sol, Fa, Mi, Re, Do._

That particular exercise was the most difficult one. He sang it perfectly, not going sharp to Di, or flat to Ra. Erik was impressed, but still, he had to be fair to Joshua. Erik still auditioned him. He made a mental not to himself about Joshua's performance, "He messed up a few notes, and he doesn't have enough breath support." He was automatically canceled him from Erik's consideration.

"A job well done, Monsieur Jerrod. You shall be cast as Armand. Rehearsals will be in exactly 45 minutes. Look over you script well. It shall be a rough rehearsal." Erik said, congratulating him. Jerrod did as he was told, and picked up him script. In Erik's mind, he was hoping that he had picked the right people, and was still questioning himself if casting Carlotta was a wise decision. Well, his final thought was that he could always fire her after he was finished producing 'Love of All Things'.

"Excuse me, Monsieur Beaumount?" Marissa, a very talented ballet student, asked, breaking his train of thought, "would you happen to know where Mademoiselle Giry and Madame Daaé are? I've looked everywhere." Erik really had no idea. He only knew that Christine met up Meg earlier.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really help you. Have you asked Madame Giry? She might know." Erik said, not really paying attention to the girl.

"I have. She said that they were most likely running around the opera house, or in Madame Daaé's old dressing room. She also told me that if I want to Madame Daaé's old dressing room, that I must knock first, and also ask you before I did so." She said, silently prompting Erik to give her permission.

"You may go and see if they're in there." Erik said understanding that it was what she wanted to hear, "Just knock and if they ask whom you are, then just tell them you name. Also, do you know Pig Latin?"

"No, I don't" She said, not knowing why he wanted to know.

"Well, after you tell them your name, say, 'Erikway etlay emay omecay.' Then they will let you in. That sentence is… well, what's the word I'm looking for… the passcode." He replied, hoping she would buy his reason for the Pig Latin.

"Ok. It was, um… 'Erikway etlay emay omecay.' Right? Thanks Monsieur Beaumount." She said as she curtsied to him and left to the dressing room. It wasn't that long to the room. When Marissa reached the door, she could hear Christine and Meg, whispering. She decided to knock on the door.

* * *

Meg and Christine were just coming back through the mirror. Like her normal self, Christine had left her script on the organ, and they had a rehearsal that day. Meg decided to go down with her so she wouldn't be alone. Anyway, it would only be about 30 minutes, just enough time to make it on time to the rehearsal. They had returned and were stepping out of the mirror when they heard someone knock on the door. Afraid, they ran out of the mirror and closed it fast.

"Who is it?" Christine asked, catching her breath.

"It's Marissa. Oh yeah, 'Erikway etlay emay omecay.'" She said, hoping she said the last part right.

"Of course, come in." Christine said, understanding what she had said in Pig Latin, 'Erik let me come.' "Come in Marissa. I'm sorry." Meg opened the door and let her in. For only being 15, she had beautiful hair. It was a light brunette and very curly, but not a tight curls.

"I wanted to congratulate both of you, on your parts, Madame Daaé and Mademoiselle Giry." She said, looking at them with gleaming eyes. To her, they were her role models.

"Please," Christine said, rather flattered by her compliment, "call me Christine, and her Meg. We are, after all, your friends. We just happen to be older than you.:

"Thank you so much for the compliments." Meg said, trying to cut Christine off from her never ending babbling about anything, "Well, I know you're a dancer, what did you get? You're really good. You would be a great Fantine."

"Actually," Marissa said rather proud of herself, "I did get the role of Fantine. I'm quite happy."

"Great job. It's the biggest ballet role for girls in the whole opera." Christine praised her, proud of her accomplishment, "And you're only 15. Wow! We better hurry, for I think the rehearsal will start soon, and you know how grouchy Er…" Meg elbowed Christine in her side, reminding her that Marissa didn't know about the whole, 'Erik, The Phantom of the Opera, is really Monsieur Beaumount' thing. "Monsieur Beaumount gets when we're late." Christine and Meg quickly put on fake grins, hoping that Marissa wouldn't catch on. She raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion.

"We might want to." Marissa put in as Meg walked out of the room. She took that as her queue to leave. Christine trailed in the back, closing the door behind her. As they walked to the auditorium, they laughed over stories of Carlotta and he fits. When they reached the big French doors, the fell silent, and slowly opened them to find the rehearsals about to start. They hurried down the center aisle to the stage, where everyone was.

* * *

"Look who decided to show up." Erik whispered sarcastically to Christine, as she walked past him.

"I'll talk about it later." Christine whispered back before she walked onto the stage.

"I take that you all have your scripts." Monsieur Cardenas said to his cast, "It would be horrible if Monsieur Beaumount's opera didn't have prepared cast with correct lines. I take that you all have looked over both scenes. Let's start. Places!"

Ericka (Christine): _Mother. Why must I get married? I still don't see._

Ericka's Mother (Erik):_ We shant let them have the country!_

(Upset, she walks to her room, closes the door, and stares out the window onto the street.)

Ericka: _Why can't I be the same as everyone else? _(Her door is knocked.)

Jeanette: _It's me, Jeanette. Open please?_

Ericka:_ Oh my. _(She opens the door, and seats her down.)

Jeanette:_ You look sad, what's the matter._

Ericka:_ Tonight I shall meet Pierre. But not like I care. This is arranged. For I am only nineteen. I can't do it._

Jeanette:_ Well, how does he look? Maybe you might change your mind._

Ericka:_ How am I to know? All I do know is that he is twenty-three. _(They continue chatting, Scene is changed to Pierre's house.)

Pierre: _Who is this Ericka? Who is she?_

Armand: _The Viscount's daughter. You must marry her. We shant let them have the country! _

Pierre:_ I still don't understand. I've never even seen her. This isn't fair!_

Armand: _Why are you complaining. They happen all the time. No one really cares! You shall meet her in the next day._

Pierre: _Fine! I will meet her. I'll do as you say. _(The curtain closes. Scene is of the next day, and is in the woods. There we see Pierre and Ericka. They obviously meet.)

Pierre: _By any chance, are you Ericka?_

Ericka:_ Are you by chance, Pierre? _(He bows.)_ I see! _(Liking the way he looks.)

Pierre:_ Were you looking for someone handsome? You're most likely not looking at me._

Ericka:_ You're everything I wanted and more. I just didn't think an arranged meeting would end up like this._

Pierre:_ The only reason why my father wanted me to marry was:_

Ericka/Pierre:_ We shant let them have the country!_

Pierre:_ Now, I have another reason. I can't believe this. I think I'm in love. _(Their duet.)

Ericka: _I can't believe this moment's come,_

_It's so incredible that we're alone._

_There's so much to be said and done,_

_It's impossible not to be overcome._

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way,_

_Cause we've just met - tell me that's OK._

_So take this feeling 'n make it grow,_

_Never let it - never let it go._

(Ericka)/Pierre:_ (Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

_You give me something that I can believe in._

_(No, Don't let go of this moment in time)_

_Go of this moment in time._

_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling._

_(No, Don't let go)_

_No, I won't let go. _

Pierre: _Now would you mind if I bared my soul,_

_If I came right out and said you're beautiful._

_Cause there's something here I can't explain,_

_I feel I'm diving into driving rain._

_You get my senses running wild,_

_I can 't resist your sweet, sweet smile._

_So take this feeling 'n make it grow,_

_Never let it - never let it go._

(Ericka)/Pierre:

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

_You give me something that I can believe in._

_(No, Don't let go of this moment in time)_

_Go of this moment in time._

_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling._

_(No, Don't let go)_

_No, I won't let go._

Ericka:_ I've been waiting all my life,_

_To make this moment feel so right._

_The feel of you just fills the night,_

_So come on -just hold on tight._

(Ericka)/Pierre:_ (Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

_You give me something that I can believe in._

_(No, Don't let go of this moment in time)_

_Go of this moment in time._

_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling._

_(No, Don't let go)_

_No, I won't let go._

Every so often, Monsieur Cardenas would stop them, and correct a mistake. Someone would be breathing at the wrong time, or someone would pronounce something wrong. When they had gone through it once with out messing up, Monsieur Cardenas gave the singers a break. Madame Giry still wanted to practice with the ballet students.

"Look at her." Meg said, looking at Marissa dance, "She does it well. She doesn't miss many steps."

"She does make a great Fantine." Lauren, one of their friends, said, "I could never dance like that." Lauren was an Alto. She, like Marissa, was 15. Lauren secured the role of Ericka's sister, Eponine. It wasn't a big part, but not small either. The thing that made Lauren stand out about most of the singers was that she was relatively short. For what she was lacking in height, she made up with her voice. "Ugh. We have to go back now. I was just enjoying our break." Lauren said in protest of them having to go back and sing.

* * *

"What role did you get, Ana?" Marissa asked another ballet student.

"Villager #2." She said rather disappointed, "And what did you receive?" She asked rather conceitedly.

"Um… Fantine." Marissa replied hesitantly, trying not to make Ana fell bad. When she spoke the name of the role, an evil glaze went over Ana's eyes.

All during rehearsals, Ana would purposely bump into Marissa, and say rather meanly, "Sorry, my mistake." She just brushed the comment off and continued to dance. Whenever Madame Giry would compliment Marissa about a certain move, Ana's hate only grew.

"You may take a break. You have been working hard. In 15 minutes, we'll put the whole scenes together. Shoo, off the stage." Madame Giry called out. The ballet girls sighed, delighted to take a break. Marissa didn't like most of the dancers, so she decided to hang around Ana. Ana still looked grumpy.

"Hi Ana." She called out to her, "How come you bumped into me earlier?" That was probably the worst possible question to ask at that moment.

"I told you, I just happened to bump into you!" Ana snapped angrily, "I said sorry! What more do you want?" With that said, she stormed off, leaving Marissa alone. Lonely, she walked to the audience seats and sat down. For the rest of the break, she listened to Meg, Christine, and Lauren sing beautifully.

* * *

"That's all for the night." Monsieur Cardenas said, "There'll be no rehearsals tomorrow, but we will resume in two days at noon. Madame Giry and our managers won't be here, for they are going to a conference for all head employees of opera houses in all of France. So, I shall be in charge." Everyone was happy to leave. Christine, Marissa, Meg, and Lauren all said 'Good Bye' to each other, but Meg and Christine stayed behind, while the other two left for their rooms.

"Tomorrow, my mother said I could do anything I liked, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me. Would you want to? Maybe Marissa and Lauren would also like to go. Would that be ok?" Meg asked Christine, who was delighted to go.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Christine said happily, "Let's meet at the big French doors at 9:00." Meg agreed and ran off to try to catch Marissa and Lauren and tell them the plans for the next day. Christine had stood in the hallway for a little, thinking of the rehearsal. Erik had sneaked up behind her and put his hands down on her shoulders. "My God! Erik! Don't do that!" She complained in protest.

"Come, we need to go back home now. I believe that you are hungry." Erik said, leading her to the closest trap door. It was in the far corner of the hall. Like the passageway from Box 5, this one bypassed the lake, making it a shorter route.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to go out with Meg and possibly two other friends." Christine informed him, "I won't tell you where we're going, because the you will most likely follow us, and also because I really don't know the exact details. What will you do with yourself tomorrow?"

"Actually, I need to catch up with some reading of mine, and pick up some financial forms for the costumes, props, and scenery." Erik said, just as they reached the music room.

That night, Christine fell asleep listening to Erik playing the organ. The faint melody of 'Don't Let Go' from his opera, bounced off the walls, forcing her into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Woo! That was long. But I needed to put it up. Here is my chapterly excerpt. In the next chapter, I add some fluff. I asked Marissa to write me some, because I can't write fluff for crap. Or flaff. Hehe. That's what Marissa would call it.**Chapter 11: A Few More Secrets Unveiled 

"_What kept you so long?" Meg asked, rather perplexed._

"_Someone was holding me behind." Christine said as they both giggled about their own, inside joke. The other two were confused because they didn't know about Erik._

(Another point in the chapter)

"_Hm… What book? What book shall I read?" Erik asked himself. He turned and looked around the library. There he saw, on a small table, was a book; the parchment bound book, which was his old journal._

**Please R&R!**


	11. A Few More Secrets Unveiled

**I wanted to post this chapter. Because of Region Choir auditions tomorrow, 4/30/05, I won't post a chapter tomorrow. This one contains a little fluff. Because I can't write fluff for crap, Marissa, wrote me some. She didn't go too far, because I told her I would Punjab her if she did. In my opinion, fluff is before something bad happens. And that happens in mine. Muhaha. Go to the bottom, to read an excerpt from my next chapter. Oh yeah, this chapter has an excerpt from Phantom by Susan Kay, it's in the journal entry. Please R&R. P.S. The names Fantine and Eponine are from the musical, Les Miserables.**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Few More Secrets Unveiled

"Au revoir Erik." Christine said to him after they ate breakfast, "I'll be back at about 5:00. If I don't by then, go out looking for me." He shook his head in agreement. She had decided to take the dressing room route, and Erik accompanied her. After they were at the mirror, and were sure the room's door was closed, they opened the mirror and walked out.

"I forgot to tell you." Erik said, remembering what he had forgot to tell her yesterday. "This can be your dressing room again. Remember, you are employed by the opera house again."

"Why wouldn't I pick this one. It's the only one with the mirror." She said rather eager to go with Meg. "How else would I get home? I need to hurry or I'll be late." With that said, she kissed his cheek lightly and slipped of the room. Erik, wanting to leave Christine the boat, took the scenic route to the lair. Christine ran down the hall to the lobby where the three of them were waiting for her.

"What kept you so long?" Meg asked, really knowing the answer, but wanted to hear it from Christine.

"Someone was holding me behind." Christine said with a giggle. Meg understood. "Let's go." She said trying to hurry them on out the font doors.

* * *

"Hm… What book? What book should I read?" Erik asked himself. He turned and looked around the library. There, on a small table, was his old journal. Overwhelmed with curiosity, he picked it up and sat down in his armchair. He wanted to look unto the pages, and see what forgotten secrets lie in ink on the parchment. Ayesha jumped on his lap and he opened the journal. Tons of memories flooded back as he opened to one page._February 4, 1852_

_This is the day, the 3 years ago, that my favorite dog, Sasha, was killed. Even though Father Mansart said that animals had no souls, I believed they did. I don't remember everything that happened that day, but I will write as much as I can._

_That day, I was drawing some blueprints for a huge building I had been working on for awhile. My mother, Madeleine, was watching over my shoulder, which I found rather annoying still today. Every so often, I would screw up and through the design into the fire. I grew rather irritable. _

_Sasha wanted attention, but I was too frustrated to pet her on her head. I picked her up and put her outside. I continued to work the rest of the day. When I put my head down and closed my eyes, I remembered something._

"_Where's Sasha?" I demanded my mother._

"_You put her outside when she was bothering you. Remember?" My mother asked me. I quickly sprang up and ran outside to hear and see a mob and poor Sasha lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I ran to her side, sank down and cried._

"_I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" I yelled to the mob. That threat scared them off pretty easily. I picked up her slowly stiffening body and carried her inside. I knew that I had been cut, but I didn't care. With protest, my mother led me outside to bury Sasha. I didn't let her help me dig her grave in the rock hard ground. There, when I placed her body in the ground, I sang her a requiem, hoping her soul would go to heaven. The words of Dies Irae rang from my voice. _

_Dies irae dies illa_

_Solvet saeclum in favilla:_

_Teste David cum Sybilla._

_Quantus tremor est futurus_

_Quando judex est venturus_

_Cuncta stricte discussurus!_

_Dies irae dies illa_

_Solvet saeclum in favilla:_

_Teste David cum Sybilla_

_Quantus tremor est futurus_

_Quatdo judex est venturus_

_Cuncta stricte discussurus!_

_Quantus tremor est futurus_

_Dies irae, dies illa_

_Quantus tremor est futurus_

_Dies irae, dies illa_

_Quantus tremor est futurus_

_Quantus tremor est futurus_

_Quando judex est venturus_

_Cuncta stricte discussurus_

_Cuncta stricte Cuncta stricte_

_Stricte discussurus_

_Cuncta stricte Cuncta stricte_

_Stricte discussurus!_

_I had made up my mind. I knew what I must do. I would have to run away and never return. I didn't know where I would go, but I didn't care._

Erik wiped a tear from his eye. Reading the journal entry was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He still hated the mob. No matter how much his mother hated him, he never could never hate her. Maybe dislike her, but never hate her. Just then, he remembered something. He got out a small mirror, and a glass blade.

Skillfully, he trimmed the small mirror into about twenty pieces. In a certain pattern, he laid out the pieces on the floor. He got up, grabbed a brightly-lit candle and placed it, so that its light reflected onto the wall in a blinding spectacle. It was in the same pattern as he had made before he ran away. Erik sat there; looking at its beauty until Christine came back.

* * *

"Look at that dress!" Lauren exclaimed, running to a window of one of the shops. "Oh my! Look at the price." Disappointed, she quickly left the window, and went back to the group. The next shop they went into was one that sold formal apparel.

"Look at these gloves!" Christine called to the three other friends of hers. She had found a pair of black leather gloves in Erik's size. "Erik could use a pair of gloves. His are wearing out." Meg gasped, which alerted Christine of her oral mistake.

"Who's this Erik you talk of?" Marissa asked.

"Um… he's… um…" Christine mumbled wondering if she could trust Lauren and Marissa. She finally decided that she could, and she glanced over her shoulder making sure that Erik hadn't followed them. "Ok, you must promise that you will not tell anyone. I'm only going to tell you this because I know I can trust you both." She paused, then continued telling them. "He's my husband."

"So? What's the big secret? Why can't we tell?" Lauren asked not really seeing the point.

"Because, he's," She said, almost at a whisper, hoping that no one else would hear, "He's, The Phantom of the Opera." She stressed the word, 'The'. A look on both of their faces showed their shock.

"Ok, let me get this straight." Marissa said incredulous. "You, Christine Daaé, is married to the infamous Phantom of the Opera." She took a short pause and continued with excitement, "That is so interesting. We promise we won't tell. Anyway, I have a feeling that if we do tell, we will meet an imminent doom."

"Yep, that's most likely. He threatened me with his Punjab Lasso." Meg confirmed, trying to scare them a little.

"Let me just buy these gloves." Christine said, going to the counter and purchasing them. As soon as they were outside, Marissa spoke up,

"Wait. In the dressing room yesterday, you said, 'The rehearsal will start soon. And you know how grouchy Er… Monsieur Beaumount gets when we're late.' "

"So?" Lauren asked.

"So, Monsieur Beaumount must be Erik. But how…" She said in wonder, "How could he be him if Erik wears a mask? Monsieur Beaumount doesn't."

"Simple. I put stage cosmetics on him," Christine spoke up, proud of her handiwork, "You'll be surprised how good that make-up is."

"Then that means that he wrote the opera, and him at the auditions." Lauren said, piecing everything together. They continued to walk on. "I would never guessed. For being 'The Phantom', he has great manners and is very nice."

"Just don't get him in a bad mood." Christine warned them, "He can get into blind rages. If you ever need to talk to me, and I'm not up, you can always leave a note with Madame Giry, who will give it to me, or leave one on by the mirror in my dressing room, on the dresser. Erik said I would have my old dressing room back, especially that room because the mirror and the passageway. And, never talk about Erik anywhere inside the opera house. He has trap doors everywhere, and can hide easily. So beware." They continued shopping. At 4:30 they headed back to the opera house.

They all went their own way to their rooms. When Christine reached the lake, she noticed the boat was still on her side. He must have taken another passageway. When she reached the other shore, she went straight to the library, for she knew that he would be there. When she opened the door, blinding light flooded her eyes.

"Erik? What's all of this?" She asked him amazed. He moved the candle away and she saw that it was just tiny pieces of mirror reflecting light.

"I made it when I was a child." Erik said, rather proudly. For the next hour, he showed her how it worked and how to make one. She caught on quite quickly. After they were done, Erik asked her, "What's in the bag?" She had forgotten all about the gloves.

"A surprise." She said rather playfully. "Close your eyes and I'll put it in your hands." He obeyed her, stuck out his hands, and closed his eyes. She unwrapped the gloves and placed them in his open grasp. He opened his eyes and gasped.

"Christine, thank you so much. I needed another pair." He said, putting them on, and kissed her deeply.

"Wow. Well, thank you." Christine said rather amused with the kiss. A few hours passed and she decided to go to bed. She lay down on the bed, with a few candles lighted.

The candle flickered dancing pictures of light onto the wall. Erik appeared from the shadows and lay down on the bed next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed his hand down her back. Christine placed her hand on top of his. He gently pulled her closer to him to where their lips were touching. His lips were firmly pressed against her's while his arm went around her waist. The taste of Erik's lips swallowed Christine and she was free of all thoughts. The feeling of his lips caressed and nurtured her, sending Christine into swirls of emotions. Erik then rolled her next to his side, taking in his warmth. She couldn't resist the seduction. They were engulfed into the music of the night.

* * *

**Muhaha. Here is my promised excerpt.**

_Chapter 12: Disaster Strikes_

"_Erik! Erik!" Meg yelled pounding on the mirror. Luckily, he had heard her, and came running to the mirror and opened it._

"_What's wrong?" Erik asked confused._

"_Christine! She's… She's been shot!" Meg exclaimed grabbing Erik's hand and pulled him to the door. _

(At a later point.)

_When Meg came in, he started to sing to Christine, hoping his voice would help her recover:_

_Sound the bugle now,_

_Play it just for me._

_As the seasons change,_

_Remember how, I used to be._

**Please R&R. Also, Come to the Dark Side… I have Cookies!**


	12. Disaster Strikes

**Bad news guys, I didn't make it for Region Choir. But Sam, phantomgoddes34 did. You'll hate me for this but, you stabbed those notes. We're Soprano TWO's. Gangster two. Hehe. I'll be on that subject for the week. Well, POTO comes out in 3 days. Can't wait. This chapter made me want to cry. Also, like I normally do, I have an excerpt from my next chapter at the bottom. The song Erik sings Christine to sleep with was one of my region songs we didn't sing. Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Disaster Strikes

"Will you watch our rehearsal today Erik? The managers and Madame Giry won't be there." Christine asked Erik, "Monsieur Cardenas won't be able to handle it. Please?"

"I told you, I can't." Erik said, "I have to do these forms. Do you want the opera house to fall into financial trouble?" Christine shook her, realizing that she had been defeated. With that over, he escorted Christine to the mirror. "I'll see you after the rehearsals. Remember, I love you."

"I love you too Erik." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and left through the mirror. He took, once again, a scenic route back home, leaving the boat for Christine. The scenic route was also faster. When he got to his library, he had a headache. Hoping that some space would help him, he walked to the shore of the lake, and sat down on the ground, there, he filled out some bills and other things.

* * *

"Erik! Erik!" Meg yelled pounding on the mirror. It hadn't been but about 15 minutes since the rehearsal had started. Erik, sitting on the shore, heard her voice echo through the labyrinth. He got up startled, and took the same passageway, as he had taken before. Before he left, he picked up his Punjab Lasso from organ. Running as hard as he could, he got to the mirror in about three minutes.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked confused.

"Christine! She's… She's been shot!" Meg exclaimed grabbing Erik's hand and pulling him to the door.Not caring who saw them, they sprinted to the big doors with opened to the auditorium. When they slammed the doors open, all the dancers looked towards them. The dancers were surrounding Christine. When they saw Erik, the Punjab Lasso, and the mask, the ballet girls thought he was going to kill them all then, and there.

"It's the 'Phantom'! Now he's going to kill us!" A little ballet girl yelled. Ana stood looking at Christine, but she had on a slight grin. Marissa and Lauren had already tried to get to Erik and Meg, but decided against it. Instead, they tried to calm the ballet girls down.

"Be quiet!" Marissa yelled, getting total silence in response, "He won't kill us."

"Erik can you help her? She got shot." Lauren said, already at Erik and Meg's side.

"How did you…" He trailed off, remembering about Christine. "Oh my God!" He ran onto the stage, and to Christine. The girls scurried out of the way. He knelt next to her, and grabbed her hand. Emotions took over him, and he started to sob. He yelled to Meg, "Get a carriage, now!" The dancers were confused. This wasn't the evil, selfish, 'Phantom' they had known. They were about to ask Meg, who this guy was, and what she had done with the real 'Phantom', but she was already running off to go fetch a carriage. In fifteen minutes, she had returned and stated that she found one. Erik had already stripped off his shirt and tore it into long strips, and wrapped Christine's wounds. As he picked up Christine, he placed his cloak over her thin body. He ran from the stage and out of the opera house. Meg followed. Marissa and Lauren wanted to go with them, but thought it was best of they stayed.

"To the nearest doctor! Hurry! I shall pay you well." Erik said nervously to the coach driver. Why did Madame Giry have to be at a convention? Today of all days. As they moved on, Erik sang to Christine. His voice comforted the distraught Meg. It was possibly Erik's singing that kept Christine alive. They soon reached a doctor. Erik threw the door open and gave the driver 100 francs. He knocked on the house's door. The doctor's wife emerged.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"She is shot. The bleeding has stopped, but she's still unconscious." Erik said, entering the house and laying Christine down on a bed in a room, which the wife showed him to. She ushered him out of the room. He made his way back to the siting room. There, in the sitting room, Meg and Erik stayed. "How did Marissa and Lauren know me?" Erik asked Meg, not in a mean way but curiously.

"Well, first, where's your Punjab Lasso?" She asked him, he pulled it out. "Fork it over, then I will tell you." He looked at it hesitantly, but relented. She took it, and put it out of his reach. "Ok,

When we went shopping, and when Christine bought you those gloves, she accidentally said, 'Erik could use a pair of gloves. His are wearing out.' She didn't realize that Marissa and Lauren heard your name. Then, they asked her about you. She couldn't say anything but the truth. Those two aren't stupid, they could tell if she was lying. They took it pretty well. They guessed that if they told anyone, they would receive an imminent doom. They promised."

Erik was taking all the information in slowly. "Ok, I thought it would be worse. I have faith in them." He wasn't mad at Christine for letting his secret out. Then his mind went from the happy mood, to the depressed on worried about Christine. After about an hour or two, the wife came back to them.

"She'll be ok. The bullet tore a lot of tissue, but it wasn't deep. It also missed the baby. The laceration was about 4 inches above her abdomen." The wife confirmed.

"May I see her?" Erik asked, worried, still about Christine and the baby.

"Oui. Follow me." She said, gesturing for both Erik and Meg to follow her. When they reached the room, Erik went in alone. Meg stayed outside the door, to give them some privacy, but would sooner or later come in.

* * *

Christine was still on the bed she was on before. Erik kneeled beside her on the floor. He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. He started to cry. Why hadn't he supervised the rehearsal? Christine had asked him to, but he didn't. He then remembered that they said the three most important words to each other, before they parted; 'I love you.' When Meg came in, he started to sing to Christine, hoping his voice would help her recover:

_Sound the bugle now,_

_Play it just for me.  
As the seasons change,_

_Remember how I used to be.  
Now I can't go on,_

_I can't even start.  
I've got nothing left,_

_Just an empty heart.  
I'm a soldier,_

_Wounded so I must give up the fight.  
There's nothing more for me,_

_Lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here.  
Sound the bugle now,_

_Tell them I don't care.  
There's not a road I know,_

_That leads to anywhere.  
Without a light feat that I will,_

_Stumble in the dark.  
Lay right down,_

_Decide not to go on._

Then, all of a sudden, Christine opened her eyes and began to sing with Erik:

_Then from on high,_

_Somewhere in the distance.  
There's a voice that calls,_

'_Remember who your are.'  
If you lose yourself,_

_Your courage soon will follow._

Erik's voice died off, and Christine sang alone:

_So be strong tonight,_

_Remember who you are._

Erik's voice came back, singing with her:

_You're a soldier now,_

_Fighting in a battle.  
To be free once more,_

_That's worth fighting for._

Overjoyed, Erik stood up and hugged Christine.

"Sleep now." Erik said, "You need your rest." He stayed with her and sang her to sleep. Singing a song, his mother used to sing to him:

_Far away, in a far off land, lives a child who loves to sing._

_She opens up her fragile heart, and her song, it takes wing._

_She sings, 'La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la. La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la. La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la.'_

_On the grass, on the cool, green grass that was her's since she could run,_

_She lies with hair open like a fan in the warmth of summer sun…_

Erik stayed by her side, the whole night, barely getting a few hours sleep.

* * *

**Here we go.**_Chapter 13: The Return_

"_Madame, you may leave today. You can't move around a lot, unless you ant the stitches to come undone. Your baby is fine. Don't worry." The wife assured her. Erik and Christine both felt overjoyed to be going back to their home. _

(A little later.)

_He held out his hand for Meg, and did the same for Christine. They walked up the stairway that leaded to the big French doors, which opened to the lobby._


	13. The Return

**Sorry it took so long. In this chapter we learn a big thing. Actually, two huge things. Well, in the next chapter, we learn more. Right up here, I am going to include a Horse Lingo dictionary. I put Ceasar into this chapter, and me, being a horse obsessed person, I sorta got carried away with the language. Oh well.**

**Pommel- the front of a saddle**

**Cantle- the back of a saddle**

**Leaping horn- the part of a side saddle, that you put your right over**

**Jumping saddle- self-explanatory**

**Side saddle- also self-explanatory**

**Bridle- the tack that goes on the head**

**Canter-a three beat gait that is faster than a trot, but slower than a gallop**

**Trot/Jog- a two beat gait that is faster than a walk, but slower than a canter**

**Lead Rope- self-explanatory**

**Hand- unit of measurement that equals to 4 inches**

**Friesian- a Dutch breed of horse which is only black**

**Astride- riding with one leg on each side of a horse**

**Dismount- to get off a horse**

**Mount- to get on a horse**

**Leg Up- explained in Chapter**

**Stall- usually four-sided room, where horses sleep or live in**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Return

"Erik… Erik…" Meg called his name, trying to wake him up.

"What…?" He asked groggily, obviously wanting some sleep. He had fallen asleep around 5:00 in the morning. It was 10:00 in the morning. All night, he had been watching over Christine. Now awake, he stood up and looked at the bed. Christine! She was gone. Meg saw the expression in Erik's eyes.

"Don't worry Erik. She's just walking around with the doctor's wife. Why don't you get yourself cleaned off? The bathroom's down the hall and to the left." Meg said, ushering him to the door. He looked a mess. His hair was all over his head in a tangled mess, and he looked very sleepy. After he was cleaned off, and put a clean shirt on, (conveniently located in his cloak) he went back to the room. There, Christine was once again sitting on the bed.

"Madame, you may leave today. Don't run, but you can move around a lot. Be careful not to rip the stitches open. Your baby is just fine. The bullet pierced above the abdomen. But, very close though." The small woman assured them. Erik and Christine both felt great knowing that their baby was fine. She left, giving the three of them some privacy.

"Both of you, get ready. I am going to find us a carriage." Erik said, "And you Christine, don't mess around and somehow get shot again." Christine thought his comment was a little crude, but she saw his smirk and didn't think much of it. Christine and Meg both went to the bathroom to wash up. Basically wash their faces, run their fingers through their hair, and they borrowed a little perfume that they found in the room. When they got back to the room 15 minutes later, they had nothing to do. Luckily, Erik stepped into the doorway.

"I got one. We must leave." Erik said, motioning for them to follow him. As soon as they were on their way, Erik started to think. 'Who would try to do this? It wasn't Madame Giry or the managers, they were gone. Maybe one of the stage hands.' Just then, something hit Erik, he slapped himself mentally. "Damn it!" He yelled, as he sunk his head into his hands.

"What's wrong Erik?" Christine asked, scooting closer to comfort him.

"I just remembered that the ballet girls saw me. I blew my cover. What should we say? Should you deny the whole thing?…" He trailed off.

"First, we will have to tell them. They should know. There is a rehearsal today at about 2:00. Madame Giry is back today. She can help us." Christine said, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Erik, don't worry. You know my mother can come up with some great threats, you of all people should know." Meg added. A chill ran down his spine. He shut out the memories of the threats from his mind.

"Christine… I know what you told Marissa and Lauren…" Erik trailed off with no real emotion in his voice.

"Erik please don't be mad at me! It just slipped out. You can trust them. They're really nice girls. Don't kill them please!" Christine pleaded, worried about Lauren and Marissa.

"Clam down Christine. I believe you." Erik said, hugging her, " I think they are very trustworthy. But…" He took a short pause, " I want to talk to them. Also, I believe, in your best interest, that you should stay home and not go to rehearsals. Meg, when we get to the lair, I am going to give you a note. It will be to your mother."

They reached the opera house at last. Erik paid the driver and stepped out. He held out his hand for Meg, and did the same for Christine. They walked up the stairway that led to the lobby. Instead of opening the doors, Erik ran his hand down the left wall.

"Be prepared to fall. Christine, I'll hold you." Erik said, picking up Christine into his arms just in the nick of time. The floor under them gave way, and they fell in. They landed on soft ground. They were in Erik's stable. There, he had Ceasar, his 16 hand black Friesian horse. He whinnied when he saw Erik. "Sush boy." He petted his nose, and led him to an open area. He had a plan. He slapped himself mentally realizing something. "Um… Christine. Do you know how to ride astride?"

"No. I never have before. Only side saddle." Christine replied, not catching onto Erik's clues.

"Well, now you are going to learn. The leaping horn on my old side saddle is torn. You'll have to ride with my English one." Erik said, going into his small tack room, coming back out with his huge English jumping saddle, and a bridle. He placed them on Ceasar's back and tightened them. "Ok, Christine, I'll give you the leg up." She grabbed the pommel and cantle, and then Erik grabbed her calf and lifted her into the seat. She slipped many times, and Meg was laughing on the inside at Christine. When she finally balanced, Erik tied a lead rope to the bridle and started to lead Ceasar. Meg walked along side Christine, just to help her balance, when she would slip. They once again took the scenic route. When they reached the opening, Erik and Meg helped her dismount and she took a few wobbly steps.

"Erik, are my legs supposed to be sore?" Christine asked, finally able to take a few steps without losing her balance.

"Well, when you ride astride, you use different leg muscles than you do when you ride side saddle." He said, patting Ceasar's neck. "The jumping saddle probably didn't help too much either, or that it was a few sizes too big for you. I'm going to put him back. Could you warm up some wax for me? I'll be back in about 30 minutes." He mounted Ceasar, and cantered in the opposite direction. Luckily the passages were wide and had high ceilings because he would have fallen off by hitting something. When he was ¾ of the way there, he slowed down to a jog/trot. He put him back into his stall, and locked the trap door, making sure nobody fell into there by mistake. For safety reasons, he had a two-way lock, so you could unlock it from outside, and the inside.

He went back down the same passage as before, but instead of turning to the left down the rest of the passage, he went to the dead end wall. He stomped his foot on the floor in front of it. The wall opened, and he grabbed a torch that was lit and walked inside. This one would take him directly to his side of the lake. He would have taken this earlier, but it was too narrow for Ceasar. It took 5 minutes for Erik to get back to his lair. He walked into the library to find Meg and Christine there.

Meg looked up. "How did you get here so fast?" She asked, rather curious.

"I took a passage in a passage." Erik said, walking to his desk in the corner of the room. "It's shorter, but Ceasar wouldn't fit." He sat down at his desk, and opened a drawer which contained: a bottle of ink, two quills, a stack of parchment and envelopes, and a seal stamper. He took everything out and placed them on top of his desk. He looked at the clock on the wall and it said, 12:00 noon. He got focused and started to write. He thought at first, then started to write it. Half an hour later, he finished. He sealed it in fresh wax and handed it to Meg.

"Take this to your mother. Come back immediately after she lets you come back. You should know your mother's passageway." He said, as he opened the trap door, and she walked inside. The torches were lit inside it. She opened the door to the room. She saw her mother laying on her bed reading.

"Mother," Meg said, getting her mother's attention, "Erik wanted to give this to you." She gave her the note, and she read it to herself.

_Antoinette,_

_If you have not heard by now, Christine was shot yesterday. She and the baby are doing fine. She will not be at rehearsals today. I don't know if the mystery shooter will target anyone else. At 3:00 I am going to talk with the managers. Keep a close eye out for your self and Meg. I fear you might be next. Also, it might help if you also watch over Marissa and Lauren, a ballet student and a singer. I don't know how many people know that they know about Christine and me. I don't know whom they are trying to get, that is why I am talking mostly about you four. Just remember that I am still lurking in the shadows. If there is anything that you know that may be some help, then please tell me, for the sake of our health and well being._

_Your friend,_

_-Erik_

Madame Giry had heard of the incident, and of her secret rescuer, 'The Phantom'. She had been wondering about it. Antoinette went to her desk and started writing quickly. She handed the letter to Meg.

"Take this to Erik. You will not be rehearsing today. Whatever you do, stay around either Christine or Erik." She said, opening the passage, and ushering Meg inside it. When she closed it behind her daughter, she left her room to the dormitories to find Lauren and Marissa.

* * *

_Erik,_

_I am glad to hear that Christine and the baby are well. Meg won't be attending rehearsals today, for I am afraid for her safety. I'm not sure if this helps, but Monsieur André had the flu and stayed at his motel. We stayed in different ones, so I don't know when he got well again. All the ballet girls know it was you, Erik. I would advise that you should talk to them, and the whole company. They should know. Better now. Don't fret, I won't leave you in the spotlight. If you bring Christine and Meg with you, they shouldn't be so afraid._

_Signed,_

_-Antoinette_

He finished reading the note, and set it down on the desk.

"Ok. Meg, since you and Christine won't be rehearsing, you will come with me to tell the company who I really am. Christine, you should be able to make it walking." He looked at her who was standing next to Meg.

"Of course I can." She confirmed.

"Let's take the Box 5 route. Come on." He said grabbing his torch from the wall. They followed him into the passage. When they were in Box 5, they looked down and saw that Madame Giry had the whole company on the stage. "Hurry." Erik said, dragging them through a corridor, and into the lobby. "One, two three…" With that count, he opened the doors, and all three of them walked into the auditorium.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet your real patron, Monsieur Erik." Madame Giry said to the people, who didn't even notice them already next to the stage.

"The Phantom's our patron!" Samantha, a shy chorus girl, said in disbelief.

"I would also like you to know something else," Madame Giry said, turning her head to Erik, who nodded, granting her permission, "Madame Christine Daaé is… Monsieur Erik's wife. That may explain some things."

"So that means that Monsieur Erik wrote 'Love of All things'?" Samantha asked as she walked closer to Erik, and curtsied. "Monsieur, I am honored to be cast in your opera."

"Thank you very much, Mademoiselle Samantha. You yourself, are a great singer." Erik said flattered by her compliment, and lightly blushing. "I know talent when I see it. And only 13, you have a very mature voice."

"How did you know my name and age?" She asked puzzled how he could possibly get that information.

"I do my research. I also auditioned everyone. Yes, that was I. You all sang or danced in front of The Phantom of the Opera without knowing it. Except for Christine and Meg, who knew." Erik said, looking at everyone's reaction, especially Samantha's. She was very calm. He liked her. With him casting, she will have a great career ahead of her. "Now, getting down to business, none of you can tell anyone outside of these walls about me. Remember I have the power to fire anyone. I still have trap doors every where. Even in places you would never look." He wanted to scare them a little. It worked. "If you excuse me, I need to talk to the managers." He walked back through the doors. He trusted leaving Meg and Christine with Madame Giry.

He was taking a passage to the manager's office, where he knew they most likely be at. As he opened the trap door silently, he sneaked into a shadow.

"Damn this! Damn this all!" André yelled, catching Erik off guard. "It didn't work! My plan, how couldn't it?"

"Why don't we just take this to the police? Ever since we met, you've always wanted to kill. Why?" Firmin asked, realizing he had gotten too for into the plan to back out now.

"Why? Why!" André yelled, turning his back to Firmin, and now facing Erik, who he still didn't know, was there in the shadows. "That monster… is my brother! I hate him! I changed my name in shame! I was embarrassed to have that thing as my own flesh and blood! So now, I plan on finishing him off. Him, everyone who he cares about, and anyone who cares about him." He took a short pause, "Let me tell you my story…"

* * *

**Shocking…! Yes I know. I don't know how I came up with that one, but somehow I did. Muhaha. Here is a preview I always give.**_Chapter 14: Plans Uncovered and Made_

_Erik had a hard time trying to absorb all the information. He had a last name! Lauren and Marissa got themselves into this he had to help them. They can't die._

(A later point.)

"_Of course, Marissa, Lauren, please go with Monsieur Erik." Madame Giry said in her tome of do-as-I-say-because-it-is-very-important. The two girls' faces went pale. They clung together as they walked behind Erik, into the corner of the auditorium. _


	14. Plans Uncovered and Made

**Hey, sorry it took so long to post it. Thank you, the people who review, they make me feel so much better. Star Wars is such a great movie. You should see it. I have the next few chapters pre-written so hopefully they will come faster. School's out now, so now I will be able to post them faster. I hope everyone likes this chapter. It has a 'Kay' reference, so if you don't know what the heaven I'm talkin' 'bout in one part, then you have found it. I also have a slight 'Moulin Rouge' reference too. 'Moulin Rouge' might be coming up in some later chapters. I don't know yet. Enjoy! And… Please R&R!**

**P.S. The excerpt of the song is 'The Storm' by Garth Brooks. Need to give props to him for writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Plans Uncovered and Made

"I was born on April 1, 1830. I got a lot of attention from people when I was a child. When I was 10, my mother had another child. My father had died 3 months prior to his birth. He was born repulsive. My own mother feared her own son. She named him Erik after Father Mansart. I was ashamed. The whole city hated our family. As he grew up, he grew smarter and more musically inclined. Still embarrassed, at age 15, I adopted a new name of Gilles André; my father's first name, and my mother's last name. I started a new, and ran away to Monmarte. Where I met and moved in with you. If I had kept my original last name of Doncier, the public would have shunned me, once again. I never remained in touch with my mother." André confessed. It hurt him to remember his past. He resented it.

"I thought you were just running away. Monmarte isn't the best place to live. Oh well," Firmin sighed getting off topic, "Who's next?"

"That girl, what's her name, yes, Mademoiselle Marissa." André said, rubbing his hands together. "Her, and everyone else. Make him suffer more. Kill people close to him, BOOM! Instant suffering. It's fool proof." He grinned, "At the first performance, we will be there, but we aren't alone. Mademoiselle Ana will bring us the weapons and set everything up. You, her, and I will each have a firearm. I will aim for Mademoiselle Giry, you for Mademoiselle Lauren, and Mademoiselle Ana will aim for Mademoiselle Marissa."

"How did you get Mademoiselle Ana to agree?" Firmin asked, not knowing what he was getting into.

"A little think called Blackmail, ever heard of it? I know two very important things about her. 1. She is jealous of Madame Christine. 2. She is an orphan with nowhere else to go to. I told her that I would terminate her contract if she didn't help. She was very hesitant. As jealous as she was, she didn't want to hurt her or the others. I persuaded her differently." André grabbed Firmin's arm and they both walked out of the office.

Erik had a hard time trying to absorb all the information. His mother had never spoken of a brother. But the most by far… he had a last name! He couldn't believe it. Doncier, he liked it. The truth just then sunk into him. They were going to get killed. He had to protect them all. Would they also go after Antoinette? Maybe…most likely. Lauren and Marissa both got themselves into this. He had to help them also. They couldn't die. But how…? An idea popped into his head. Yes… it could work. It would have to. He returned through the same passage to the auditorium. He found the ballet students getting lectures about something. It was a break and everyone had off. Erik walked over to the group. No one really noticed his presence, so he coughed. Antoinette knew that cough and turned her head first.

"Madame Giry, I would like to speak to you and Mademoiselles Lauren and Marissa." Erik said politely, trying to get everyone less afraid of him.

"Of course, Monsieur Erik." Madame Giry said, looking into Erik's face, seeing that it was very important. "Mademoiselles Marissa and Lauren," She called everyone to attention, "Please follow us." She said in her do-as-I-say-because-it-is-very-important tone. The two girls' faces went pale. They clung to each other as they followed the adults. They were brought to the corner of the auditorium.

"I have just picked up some information of the hit man and his hit list." He said, addressing them all, "The hit man, or shall I say, hit men and hit woman, are Monsieurs André and Firmin, and Mademoiselle Ana." Lauren and Marissa both gasped. What the heaven was going on? "They are going after people who I care about and who care about me." He shot a small glance to the two girls, he knew that they knew his secret.

'Oh crap! He knows that we know what only a few people know about him.' Lauren thought to herself.

"Those people named were Mademoiselles Lauren and Marissa, and you, Meg. They didn't mention you Antoin… Madame Giry, but I have a feeling that they'll come after you as well." Erik said as Madame Giry shot him a glance for almost calling her by her first name in front of two of her students, which was improper. "You aren't safe above ground, up here. I wanted to ask you three to come live with Christine and my self. You each would have your own room, don't worry. It would only be until I catch them in action at the opening performance. I'll meet you at the mirror in Christine's dressing room at 7:00." Erik didn't give them much of an option. He walked out of the auditorium, and returned to the lair after he made sure that Christine and Meg were together, and near Madame Giry. Was this going to work? Erik had no real answer to his own question. For sounding so sure of himself a little while ago, he actually had no real plan, what so ever, to stop the catastrophe. He had to come up with something.

* * *

There, finally! Erik had made a plan. It had taken him an hour but it was well planned out. He knew what he had to do. It was now 6:00. At 6:30, he was going to head up and meet his guests. He guessed that Christine was just going to wait with them. He had a full 30 minutes. A tune came to him and he started to sing it.

_She sits among the pieces,_

_Of broken glass and photographs._

_Reluctantly releases the last,_

_Of what was her past._

_It struck without a warning,_

_Or did she just ignore the signs?_

_In those dark clouds forming,_

_Behind, her sliver lines._

_And the door, it slammed like thunder,_

_And the tears, they fell like rain._

_And the warnings from her family,_

_Whirl like a hurricane._

_She's downing in emotions,_

_And she cannot reach the shore._

_She's alive, _

_But can she survive the storm?_

Erik had surprise himself. He ran over to the organ and wrote down what he had just sung. It was perfect, but for what? Maybe he could write a new opera around that part. Inspiration struck him for the story, and he stared to write it down before he forgot some details.

_She's alive, But can she survive, the storm…?_

* * *

"Guten Abend…" Erik said, surprised he still knew 'Good Evening' in German. He slid open the mirror to find everyone he had expected, including Meg and Christine.

"I like the German, Erik," Madame Giry complimented him, "But please stay with French or English. And whatever you do, don't start with that Pig Latin babble."

"Iwas amway orrysay otay earhay atthay. (I am sorry to hear that.)" Erik chuckled, as Antoinette shot min a glance. "Come, we need to be going…ownay (now)." He added the last part hopping to make Madame Giry agitated…Yep, it did. She was just now glaring at him. As they walked into the passage, Erik explained everything. They finally reached the lake. The memories flooded back to Meg.

"Great. Not again. I'm not going first." Meg declared, folding her arms over her chest, "Not like last time." Erik grinned, "And no, Erik, you can't make me swim."

'Darn… there goes my plan...' Erik thought as she said that.

"Who wants to go first?" Erik asked them, not even talking to Meg.

"I do! I do! Pick Me!" Lauren said, raising her hand as she jumped up and down. "Please…" Erik couldn't stand her hyperness.

'Hey, if I did bring her across first, she would have to stop talking because she would be alone.' He thought to himself, but then scratched that idea, 'She would probably talk to herself.'

"As you wish." Was Erik's only response. Marissa could see the annoyance in his eyes, and she started to giggle on the inside, not wanting to let it out. He rubbed his temple just before he pushed off the shore.

The whole journey to the other side seemed to take forever to Erik. Obviously, Erik had noticed, Lauren didn't know when to shut up. He wanted to just rip out what real hair he had. She made his brain hurt and throb. That was very rarely done. Basically, it was hell. He was so glad when he returned to the other side. He continued t escort everyone over. Finally, it was just himself and Meg. She was hesitating.

"Meg, don't make me do what I did last time." Erik threatened. "You know I'll do it." With that said, she believed him, and reluctantly stepped inside the boat. Over the course of the journey, Meg relaxed more, but she was still tense. When they reached the other side, Meg hopped out.

'Land! Sweet land!' Was all Meg thought when she got off the boat.

"Let me show you around our humble abode. You will all have your own rooms." Christine said, linking her arm though Erik's and walked down the hall. They showed them every single room. "If you hear any singing or organ music, then it is one of us." Christine said, pointing to herself and Erik. They all said their 'goodnights' and retired to their new rooms.

* * *

Christine was already lying in bed when Erik laid down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Erik, do you remember the first time I had slept here, and I was afraid of the spiders, and then you killed them, but you were furious with me?" She asked, the memory coming back.

"Yeah, I was so mad that you wanted me to kill them. I don't remember if I killed the mother spider though." Erik said, instilling fear into Christine, who cuddled closer to him as he tightened their embrace. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from everything. Nothing will ever hurt you. I love you." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Here's my chapter thingie I always give. I love the next two chapters. Especially the song. Oh well, here it is.**

_Chapter 15: Someone New_

_Then, her eyes caught him. A tall young man, with broad shoulders, and caramel eye. She must have been staring because his gaze caught hers._

_His song finished and he had jumped off the stage to catch up with her._

"_My name's Meg." She said softly. They stood there staring into each other's eyes._

**OOOO… romance. Hehe. When I was typin that, it sounded like Christine in the first part till Meg says her name. I would never let Christine cheat on Erik. She would never randomly describe someone like that. Well, at least not in my story.**


	15. Someone New

**Sorry for such a long time. I have the next chapter written out. So hopefully it will go up fast. I really don't know how I want this story to end, but it will end at about chapter 30-50. But I don't really know yet. Well, I hope you like this chapter. More will happen between two peoples. Well, thanks to Marissa, I got to write this out. This chapter was mostly her idea. So, I have to give her credit. A lot of this chapter is lyrics. I hope you don't mind. They belong to Wynonna Judd and Garth Brooks.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Someone New

"Erik, since this is a 'Singers Only' rehearsal, everyone except Marissa will be going. I hope you enjoy yourself." Christine said, leading everyone whom was going, to a back trap door. They quickly disappeared, leaving Marissa and Erik alone, together, and bored.

"Well, Monsieur Erik," Marissa said, breaking the awkward silence, "You can call me Marissa and drop the 'Mademoiselle' part."

"And you can just call me Erik." He said, his mind wandering to the song he had started the day earlier.

"Um…Erik, could I go to your library to read?" Marissa asked need to do something…anything.

"Sure, let me lead you to it." Erik said, walking to the library, where he picked up his journal and put it in his coat pocket. She watched him do it. "Just a piece of history which concerns me." He started to walk out, "There are books of almost every genre. If you fin some romance novels…I'll tell you the story later." She was now alone. Marissa picked a few books, and sat down. She started to read the first one.

* * *

This rehearsal was different. Instead of going through the whole thing, the singers were allowed to practice on their own. Well, actually, they picked a partner to sing with. Christine and Lauren ware working on parts they had together. Meg was left alone to find someone. She scanned the room, looking for anyone. Then, her eyes caught him. A tall young man, with caramel eyes. She must have been staring because his gaze caught hers while he was singing.

Meg quickly turned to walk away before he could see her blushing face. It was too late. His song finished and he had jumped off the stage to catch up with her.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled. His sweet voice caressed her and stopped her dead in her tracks. "Hi, my name's Javier." He said sweetly.

"I'm Meg." She replied softly. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Both at the same time whispered, "God, you're beautiful/handsome." Meg suddenly realized they were only a few inches a part from each other. A million things buzzed in Javier's head, until he finally asked;

"Do you have a suitor?" She didn't think that long.

"No, I don't actually." She answered and saw wave of relief on his face.

"Um…because you have no suitor, um…tomorrow would you, um…like to go to Chemins Verts (Green Paths in French) with me? It's ok if you don't want to. We literally just met." He said, not sure if she wanted to or not.

"That would be great!" Meg said, not able to contain her happiness. Without thinking, she hugged him tightly. He hugged back.

"Tomorrow," He whispered in her ear, "Meet outside the lobby at 8:00." His lips brushed her ear slightly, and she shivered with delight.

"Javier, could I work with you on 'Finale'? We are still at rehearsals." She asked him breaking the hug,

"Of course. Let's go." He grabbed her hand in his, and started to walk onto the stage. While they were talking, the company had decided to work on this song together, so they made it one time.

The orchestra started to play. It started with only Erika, played by Christine, singing.

_All the colors of the rainbow._

_All the voice of the wind._

Then, Pierre, played by Javier, joined in.

_Every dream that reaches out,_

_That reaches out to find where love begins._

Then, Jeanette, played by Meg, and Eponine, played by Lauren, also joined.

_Every word of every story._

_Every star in every sky._

Slowly more characters join them on stage. Meg and Javier were standing next to each other.

_For as long as I shall live,_

_I will testify to love. _

_I'll be a witness in the silences,_

_When words are not enough._

_With every breath I take, I will give thanks to God above._

_For as long as I shall live,_

_I will testify to love._

_From the mountains to the valley._

_From the rivers to the sea._

_Every hand that reaches out,_

_Every hand that reaches out to offer peace._

_Every simple act of mercy._

_Every step to kingdom come._

_All the hope in every heart,_

_Will speak what lover has done._

_For as long as I shall live,_

_I will testify to love._

_I'll be a witness in the silences,_

_When words are not enough._

_With every breath I take,_

_I will give thanks to God above._

_For as long as I shall live, _

_I will testify to love…_

_Testify…to…love!_

They got a quick break off, and Meg joined Lauren and Christine.

"How's Javier?" Christine asked sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Meg asked astonished. How did she?

"Um… hello. You two were staring at each other for… oh, let me say…5 minutes." Christine said playfully, which made Meg blush.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to Chemins Verts in the morning." She said right as they had to go back to rehearse.

* * *

Marissa grew bored reading. She closed the book. As she stood, she could hear the organ play faintly in the background. As she walked closer to the music room, she noticed that the song was sad, not dark. So unusual for Erik's composing. She also noticed that it wasn't just the organ, but he was singing along.

_The only thing for certain, is he's gone,_

_She's got to move on._

_Then a door will slam like thunder,_

_And the tears, they fall like rain._

_And the warnings from her family,_

_Whirl like a hurricane._

_She's drowning in emotions,_

_And she cannot reach the shore._

_She's alive,_

_But can she survive, the storm?_

Erik heard her open the door, and stopped singing.

"Erik, please sing more. It is beautiful." Marissa pleaded with him.

"I would normally, but I don't have the next lyrics written down. The worst possible time to get a writer's block." He chuckled to himself. "Unless…you could come up with some lyrics. You're the bookworm after all."

"Ok, fine then." She said, deep in thought, "How about this?" She sang what she had thought of.

_Somedays days just roll on by,_

_Without a gray cloud in the sky._

Erik's eyes almost popped out of his skull. Even though she was the Prima Ballerina, she had a rich Alto voice. She could hit the Tenor notes perfectly.

_She keeps telling herself,_

'_I will make it on my own.'_

_And her friends,_

_They've all gone back to their lives._

_Thinking she will be all right,_

_As she races through the night,_

_To make it home…_

"Brava. And you don't sing because…?" Erik asked her aloud.

"I always wanted to dance. Are those lyrics ok? I basically came up with them right now." Marissa said, still astonished that Erik had indirectly complimented her voice.

"They fit perfectly." Erik said, already writing the notes and lyrics out. "Could you sing it again? For the correct pitches. By the way, you are a great Alto, you have a low range, to about a C2, or the third octave C; Tenor Range."

"Tenor is…?" Marissa asked, confused with all his music and vocal lingo, she didn't know much of.

"The highest male part. I am a Tenor." He said, before he sang three notes; his lowest note, his middle note, and then his highest note. No wonder Christine could get lost in his voice, she too, was getting side tacked with his singing. She sang the verse again, going a little slower. They spent the rest of the time going over the song, singing it, and fixing whatever bugs, the music might have had.

* * *

When they got off the boat, they could hear Erik playing the organ. They walked closer to the music room, where they could finally hear a low voice singing, but it wasn't Erik's voice. Christine opened the door to see Erik playing the organ while Marissa was singing. Expectedly, Erik quit playing, but Marissa kept singing.

"How many people are you going to hypnotize, stalk, and manipulate to sing?" Christine asked playfully.

"Hm… let's see…I got you, Meg, and now Marissa. Darn, I'm still two behind schedule." He joked back, and Lauren cracked up, and started to silently giggle. "Here, I want you to sing with us." He handed a copy to Christine, Meg, and Lauren. He would have given one to Madame Giry, except she didn't like to sing. They all sang, including Erik.

_She sits among the pieces,_

_Of broken glass and photographs._

_Reluctantly releases the last,_

_Of what was her past._

_It struck without a warning,_

_Or did she just ignore the signs?_

_In those dark clouds forming,_

_Behind, her sliver lines._

_And the door, it slammed like thunder,_

_And the tears, they fell like rain._

_And the warnings from her family,_

_Whirl like a hurricane._

_She's drowning in emotions,_

_And she cannot reach the shore._

_She's alive,_

_But can she survive, the storm?_

_A broken jewel box dancer,_

_Lies in pieces down the hall._

_She's finding out the answers,_

_Don't change, nothing at all._

_It's time that she'd stop searching,_

_For who's the blame on, what went wrong._

_The only thing for certain, is he's gone,_

_She's got to move on._

_Then a door will slam like thunder,_

_And the tears, they fall like rain._

_And the warnings from her family,_

_Whirl like a hurricane._

_She's drowning in emotions,_

_And she cannot reach the shore._

_She's alive,_

_But can she survive, the storm?_

_Somedays days just roll on by,_

_Without a gray cloud in the sky._

_She keeps telling herself,_

'_I will make it on my own.'_

_And her friends,_

_They've all gone back to their lives._

_Thinking she will be all right,_

_As she races through the night,_

_To make it home…_

_And the door, it slams like thunder,_

_And the tears, they fall like rain._

_And the warnings from her family,_

_Whirl like a hurricane._

_She's drowning in emotions,_

_And she cannot reach the shore._

_She's alive,_

_But can she survive, the storm?_

_She sits among the pieces,_

_Of broken glass and photographs._

_Reluctantly releases the last,_

_Of what was her past…_

* * *

**Woohoo! You made it through the lyrics, a whole lot of them. Well, here is the preview thingie I always put. The next chapter has some fluff in it, but it is of Meg and Javier.**_Chapter 16: Voies de L'Amour_

"_I'm just nervous, I guess." Meg said, before a gulp of water._

"_About what exactly?" Erik asked, intrigued._

"_Something that I'm doing today. It may make or break me." She said, looking at the ground. Erik had an idea of what she was talking about._

"_Ok, where are you going, and with which man?" He asked, overprotectively of her._

(A Later Point)

_Feeling more comfortable around him, she rested her head on her broad shoulder. He placed his head lightly on top of hers, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She felt safe in his arms. They sat there, silent, savoring every moment._


	16. Voies de L’amour

**I am soo sorry it took so long. I was busy writing my other fic, Unknown Destiny. Well, this story is coming to an end in 2 chapters. You will most likely kill me for how it ends. But…Jo already promised to do that…didn't you Jo? I need to watch out for her on Tuesday at our game. I'm really scared. One more chapter, then the epilogue. I hope ya'll like this one. Please R&R! Note: Title of chapter means: Pathways of Love in French.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Voies de L'amour

Meg woke up the next morning at 3:00. She was very nervous. She opened the door to her room, and started to walk to the kitchen; she wanted to drink a glass of water. It was dark, so she lit a small candle, but it illuminated only a part of the room. There, sitting at the table, was a figure.

"Agh!" She screamed softly, startled. Erik knew she was there, but was still startled by her scream. "Erik, it's 3:00, what are you doing up? Why aren't you asleep, in bed with Christine?" She asked him, as she picked up a glass and filled it with water.

"I've been up. You really should ask yourself why _you_ are up. I don't sleep much." He said. Meg almost wanted to exclaim, 'Duh!', but she controlled herself.

"I am just nervous I guess." She said, before a gulp of water.

"About what exactly?" Erik asked, intrigued.

"Something I'm going to do today. It may make or break me." She said, looking at the ground. Erik had an idea of what she meant.

"Ok, where are you going, and with which man?" He asked, overprotectively of her.

'Crap! How does he pick up on these things so fast?' She asked herself. "Um… To Chemins Verts, and um… with Javier DeBois. You know him." She said uncomfortably.

"Oh, he's a good man. Great, now I don't have to follow you around when you're with him. Anybody else, and I would have to stalk you without you even knowing." Erik said, glad she was going on a date with a man who would take care of her. He then thought that maybe using the word 'stalk' wasn't the best choice.

"I'm not going to go out till 8:00. Could Christine lead me up?" Meg asked him.

"Of course. I will tell her." Erik said, just before she walked back to her room.

* * *

Meg woke up later that morning at 6:30. She wanted to be perfect. She walked to the closet where some of her dresses were mixed in with costumes Erik had from the old operas. She was a beautiful lilac dress with straps much like Aminta's costume in 'Don Juan'. Its bodice was a richer purple. She took it out, and set it on her bed. In one of her drawers, she took out a corset, which had hooks on the front rather than laces. She put on the corset and slipped on her dress. She rapped the bodice around her and hooked it. Below the dresses in the closet, were a few pairs of shoes. She found a pair of white flats. She slipped them on her feet, and she walked to her vanity. There, she tied her slightly wavy blonde hair half way up, with a white ribbon. She put on a little make-up, and sprayed a little perfume, which smelled like ginger. She looked into the mirror, and pulled out her silver cross necklace from under her neckline of the dress, even though the cut was low. She walked out of her room, and went through the music room. There, the grandfather clock struck 7:00/ She continued to the kitchen to see id anyone was awake. There, sitting at the table was Christine.

"Good morning Meg." Christine said to her. Christine was fully awake and dressed.

"I'm still a little nervous." Meg confessed to her.

"Just, whatever you do, just be yourself." Christine said, getting up from her seat. "Let's get going. It'll take awhile."

* * *

'It's 7:45, where is she?' Javier asked himself. He had been a nervous wreck all the previous night. 'You should give up Javier, she'll never come.' He was about to dismiss the coach, when he saw Meg walk with Christine.

"Hi, Meg!" He called, instantly cheered up.

"You'll do great. Go get him." Christine said, before she left Meg alone with Javier.

"Hi Javier, you look great." She said, looking at him. He had on a nice white shirt, and pressed black pants. His caramel bounced down slightly above his shoulders.

"Shall we get going?" He asked, as he opened the coach door. He extended his arm, so Meg could grab on to get in. She stepped in and he followed, closing the door behind himself. "To Chemins Verts, please." He sat back, next to Meg. The next 30 minutes were very awkward. They would look at each other, and when they noticed the other, they would turn away. Unexpectedly, one horse saw a snake and panicked. And with horses, chaos is a chain reaction. Both horses bolted with their Fight or Flight instinct strong. Meg and Javier were both caught off guard. Terrified, Meg grabbed Javier's hand. Slowly, the horses calmed, and returned to their trot.

Meg still didn't let go of his hand. He looked at her hand in his, and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Meg apologized, releasing his hand in embarrassment.

"It's ok. You don't need to be sorry." He replied, slipping his hand back in her's, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance, and placed it on his lap. Meg felt better.

'Why don't you tell him Meg? He obviously like you.' A little voice told her.

Feeling more comfortable around him, she rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his head lightly on top of hers, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She felt safe in his arms. They sat there silent, savoring every moment. In 30 more minutes, they had reached Chemins Verts. Javier paid the driver and they got out. Hand in hand, they walked along the grassy paths. At about 11:00, they stopped, and sat under a tree. They lay on the soft grass, gazing up at the clouds. They named what objects the clouds made. Javier suddenly sat up.

"Meg, with me being the lead Tenor and all, I want to sing you a song, but we both need to stand." He said, standing up, outstretching his hand for her to support herself on. She took it graciously. "It's called, 'This is the Night'. When he started to sing, she could only gaze into his eyes, entranced in his voice.

_When the world wasn't upside down,_

_I could take all the time I had.  
But I'm not going to wait,_

_When a moment can vanish so fast.  
Cause every kiss,_

_Is a kiss you can never get back._

_Lift me up,_

_In your eyes.  
If you told me,_

_That is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right.  
I've been waiting forever for this,  
This is the night._

_When the answer to all my dreams,_

_Is as close as a touch away.  
Why am I here,_

_Holding back what I'm trying to say?_

_Lift me up,_

_In your eyes.  
If you told me,_

_That is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right.  
Hold me close,_

_To your heart.  
I would go with you,_

_To the ends of the Earth and we'll fly.  
I've been waiting forever for this,  
This is the night._

_This is the night,_

_Where we capture forever,_

_And all our tomorrow's begin.  
After tonight,_

_We will never be lonely again._

_Lift me up,_

_In your eyes.  
If you told me,_

_That is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right.  
Hold me close,_

_To your heart.  
I would go with you,_

_To the ends of the Earth and we'll fly.  
I've been waiting forever for this,  
This is the night._

"Oh, Javier!" Meg exclaimed, running into his arms, which folded securely around her. "It was beautiful!"

"Well, thank you." He said, glad she liked it, because he wrote it just for her. "Can I do one thing?"

"Sure, you earned it." Meg replied, confused. He tightened their embrace, and pulled her face, gently towards his and their lips met. His bold motion surprised Meg. She deepened the kiss as she wrapped one of her arms around his neck, pulling their two bodies closer. Meg pulled back breathless, as she 'accidentally' pulled Javier along with her to the grass.

"Whew! Sorry!" She said playfully, apologizing for pulling him to the ground with her.

"Meg," He said, rolling over, closer to her side. He grabbed her hand, in his, and laid it on his stomach. "I love you." He raised her hand off of his stomach and kissed it.

"And I love you." Meg said, looking up at the sky, knowing this wasn't a dream.

* * *

**Awh! Group awh on three 1…2…3… awh! Fluffy…mwhaha! Here is my last chapter, hence the name.**_Chapter 17: The Finale of Finales_

'_Today is the day I'll get her back!' Raoul said, sitting down in his private box. _

"_If I can't have Christine, then neither will you!" Raoul hissed angrily, as he jabbed his sword at Christine…_

**Cheesy announcer: What will Erik do? Will he save Christine, or watch her go to her death? Will he foil the plan of André, Firmin, and Ana, or will they get away with the plot? Stay tuned till next time, on One Love, One Lifetime!**


	17. The Finale of Finales

**Two updates in one day…man…I hope ya'll like this one. I was crying after I wrote it. The song Christine sings is from 'The Land Before Time'. I didn't make it up. Please...don't kill me! **

* * *

Chapter 17: The Finale of Finales

One month had past. The opening show of 'Love Of All Things' is tonight. Meg and Javier have continued to date, and Christine's pregnancy is going well.

* * *

"Today is the day I'll get her back. If it's the last thing I'll do!" Raoul said, sitting down in his private box. The curtain rose, an immediately saw Christine on stage. He stared at her beauty. He wanted her back!

* * *

Erik noted the authorities had shown up like promised. He was residing in Box 5. His plan had to work. The curtains rose, and on stage were Christine and the all hated Carlotta. Christine was singling like she never had before. Erik got lost in her beauty. His mind wandered from the opera story to Christine, alone. Both Meg and Javier came on perfectly. Erik was impressed with Meg's performance. She was singing like she had never before, with such emotion and strength. He was glad he had cast her in a singing part. For the rest of Act I, and II, he paid attention to the story he had written. When the curtain fell, he had some business to take care of. He met up with the authorities back stage. He had overheard André and Firmin say they were going to strike during Act III. Erik and the police moved in. They all saw the three of them take out their revolvers and get into place.

"Will that be enough to arrest them?" Erik asked the police, really rather wanting to take care of them by himself.

"Yes, it will be. We will take it from here, thank you." The chief said. He advanced a few men towards the three people, and handcuff them. André tried to fight back. When he finally calmed down, they walked by Erik.

"But he's the Phantom! You can't believe him! He's a murderer! This is a set-up!" André argued, as he tried to wipe away the make-up hiding Erik's face, but Erik took a step back.

"We all know the Phantom is dead. He no longer lives." Ana said, covering up for Erik. That hit his heart. Even though he was having her arrested, she kept his cover. He wanted to let her free, but she had a plot in hurting his family. He turned his back to them, and went back to Box 5. He had made it just in time to hear the last song of Act III, the 'Finale'.

The orchestra started to play. It started with only Ericka, played by Christine, singing.

_All the colors of the rainbow._

_All the voice of the wind._

Then, Pierre, played by Javier, joined in.

_Every dream that reaches out,_

_That reaches out to find where love begins._

Then, Jeanette, played by Meg, and Eponine, played by Lauren, also joined.

_Every word of every story._

_Every star in every sky._

Slowly more characters join them on stage. Meg and Javier were standing next to each other.

_For as long as I shall live,_

_I will testify to love. _

_I'll be a witness in the silences,_

_When words are not enough._

_With every breath I take, I will give thanks to God above._

_For as long as I shall live,_

_I will testify to love._

_From the mountains to the valley._

_From the rivers to the sea._

_Every hand that reaches out,_

_Every hand that reaches out to offer peace._

_Every simple act of mercy._

_Every step to kingdom come._

_All the hope in every heart,_

_Will speak what lover has done._

_For as long as I shall live,_

_I will testify to love._

_I'll be a witness in the silences,_

_When words are not enough._

_With every breath I take,_

_I will give thanks to God above._

_For as long as I shall live, _

_I will testify to love…_

_Testify…to…love!_

The curtain closed, and Erik rose applauding. He went back through the trap door, to Christine's dressing room.

* * *

'I've waited a long time, and now she will be mine! That monster will never lay another hand on her!' Raoul thought, as he got up at the end of Act III, and walked towards backstage. He walked though the crowded halls to Christine's dressing room. He waited till Madame Giry was out of the room, for him to go in. He slowly opened the door.

"Erik? Why are you coming through that…" Christine asked, turning around, only to find that Erik didn't open the door.

Raoul walked in, and closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Raoul! What…what are you doing?" Christine asked him afraid of the smirk on his face.

"I came to get you back. I'm here to save you from the monster. Come with me and we can get away." Raoul said to her holding out his hand.

"Erik isn't a monster, just a man! And I love him…why can't you see that?" She pleaded with him.

"That thing has a name!" Raoul exclaimed.

* * *

Erik was walking to the mirror when he hears Christine speak. It wasn't that which alarmed him, it was the other person's voice-Raoul! He ran to the mirror, and quickly slid it open. There, he saw Raoul tightly holding Christine's wrists. That made him infuriated.

"Leave her alone! It's me you want." Erik said, snatching Raoul's attention. Christine broke from his grasp and ran to Erik's side, hugging him.

"You are quite right. You took away the person I loved the most! It broke my heart. Now, I am here to either get Christine back or get revenge." Raoul hissed. He took out a sword from his coat. Erik let go of Christine and reached into one of his cloak pockets. He pulled out his sword. Christine took a few steps back, not wanting to accidentally get into their path.

Erik swung at Raoul, and with a clash, Raoul blocked it barely. He used his fury to make his blows stronger. He slashed at Erik, but Erik spun around, and once again slashed his arm, causing blood to drip. Raoul was now mad, pissed off, and jealous. He quickly advanced on Erik, swinging quickly. They both stepped back. They were only a few steps near Christine.

"Well, if I can't have Christine, then neither will you!" Raoul hissed, as he jabbed his sword at Christine, but Erik jumped in the way, taking the sword through his abdomen. It went all the way through his body. Raoul pulled it back out of him, and looked at the bloody heap at his feet. What did he just do? Christine fell to the floor at his side crying.

"Raoul, just leave! Leave now!" Christine yelled at him crying. Raoul was terrified, and ran from the room. Erik coughed. "Don't worry Erik, I am here." She lifted his head onto her thighs.

"Christine…" He said, coughing more. "Remember…I will always…love…yo…" His green eyes slowly closed before he could finish 'you'. Christine couldn't believe it, and didn't want to believe it. No! He couldn't die! No! Just thinking that he was asleep, she sand to him.

_Souls in the wind,_

_Must learn how to bend.  
Seek out a star,_

_Hold on till the end.  
Valley, mountain,_

_There is a fountain.  
Washes our tears,_

_All away.  
Worlds are swaying,_

_Someone is praying,_

_Please let them come home to stay.  
_

_If we hold on,_

_Together.  
I know our dreams,_

_Will never die.  
Dreams see us through,_

_To forever.  
Where clouds roll by, _

_For you and I._

_If we hold on,_

_Together.  
I know our dreams,_

_Will never die.  
Dreams see us through,_

_To forever.  
As high, _

_As souls can fly.  
The clouds roll by, _

_For you…and…I._

Erik's body grew limp in her arms. He was really dead. She couldn't believe it. She kissed his lips one last time, then burst into sobs._

* * *

_

**sob sniffle sniffle I'm sorry, but I had to. Please...don't kill me! Jo already said she would do that...leave it to her. She'll get it done. I am not gonna put a preview for my epilogue, because it's an epilogue and I put it up today anyway. Well, after you are done reading this phic, if you like Star Wars, then check out my new fic, Unknown Destiny. I'm in it! woohoo! Well, in the epilogue, I gave credit to those who reviewed! thank you!**


	18. Epilogue

**My story has now come to an end. Please don't hate me for what I did to Erik…don't hurt me… I hope ya'll like my epilogue. Sniffle I won't have any more reviewers.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Epilogue

"Christine…it's a girl!" Madame Giry exclaimed. 7 months had past from Erik's death, and Christine just had her child.

"Christine…" Madame Giry continued. "I don't know how to say it, but, one of Erik's more dominate traits was passed on." Christine knew.

"Let me see her." Christine smiled. Madame Giry lifted her daughter into Christine's arms. The left side of her face was just like Erik's, but less severe. Christine didn't really mind. "Her name is Emma. She will always remind me of Erik. Emma will not grow into darkness because of her face. I promise you." She kissed her baby's small hand, which closed tightly around her index finger. Never, would she force her only child into wearing a mask.

* * *

10 years had past from Emma's birth. Christine never wanted to part with her home under the opera house, so she raised Emma up there. With every day, Emma looked more and more like her father. Within ten years, Emma grew extremely talented in playing stringed instruments, including the piano and pipe organ of her father's. With the help of her mother, Emma became a strong singer, with the voice of Erik and Christine's in one. But, unlike her mother, she sang Alto/Tenor. Christine had the hard task of telling her that singing low wasn't something to be ashamed of, but something to be glad of, because very few women she knew could sing that low.

Meg and Javier got married, and had 2 kids, Ethan, then Dani. Both of them were Emma's only children companions. They accepted her as who she was, and it didn't matter about her face.

* * *

"Mother, who was my father?" Emma asked Christine. She had never heard about her father much.

"His name was Erik. He was tall and had green eyes. And, like you, part of his face was deformed. But unlike you, it was on the right, and he was ashamed of it, and hid. He would wear a mask." Christine explained.

"Did he sing good?" Emma asked.

"Oh, yes. The best Tenor I have ever hears. He also could play most stringed instruments, including the piano, and pipe organ. The one you play on, belonged to him. He would always play it. He would be very proud of you." Christine said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

'He would be proud of me! Even though I never have seen nor met you, I love you father.' Emma thought, hoping her father could hear her from Heaven.

* * *

**I want to thank ya'll for reading my phanphic. Now… thanks to all who reviewed… **

**Jo, Ana, Lauren, Marissa, horsegal, Glitter Queen of The Ice Show, phantomgoddess34, April, Sakura Moon, mrsaiken1029, sophsy, Rosarka, riotgirl, PhantomsHeart, Lizzie Black, sbkar, famous, Feri-san, Priscilla23, GoldenLyre,and Emily.**

**Thank you guys sooo much for reading my phanphic! Your reviews made my day! And if ya'll like Star Wars, then check out my other fanfic, Unknown Destiny!**


End file.
